Unreal Relationship
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: Allen has been comatose since the attack of the Level 4 on HQ, everyone is on edge, Lenalee snaps and orders her brother to try anything to get him to wake up. Komui gives Allen a new type of medicine, and things go horribly wrong. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

D. Gray-Man FF

_The Black Order is recovering from the previous Level 4 attack, everybody seems to be in the infirmary, the worst off is Allen Walker. Allen has been passed out ever since Howard Link brought him in, having the worst injuries has left Allen in a comatose state for a week and a half now, everyone is visiting. Lenalee and Lavi finally snapped and ordered Komui to try any means to bring him back to consciousness. Komui listened and gave Allen a new type of medicine, he gave it to Allen, no results happened until a week later when Allen woke up screaming in agony, the doctors rushed him off to try and fix whatever Komui had done. All during that time, a single samurai with long hair stood in the background, his face masking the concern he felt for the young exorcist._

"Nii-San!"Lenalee said when she saw her brother after he had finished running tests on Allen. "Nii-San what's wrong with Allen! I heard he woke up, but why are you running tests on him!?"Lenalee asked in desperation.

"Lenalee…."Komui said. "Please got get Lavi, Bookman, and everyone else that Allen knows, even Kanda….and then report back to my office."He said looking and sounding grim, he walked off to his office. Lenalee turned around and ran right into Kanda.

"Kanda!"She said in shock.

"What happened to Moyashi?"Kanda asked.

"I don't know Kanda….just help me find everyone…."Lenalee said, it took only about half an hour for everyone to end up in Komui's office. "Nii-San what's going on? Why can't we see Allen? I went to the infirmary and they refused to let me in!"

"Lenalee calm down….please listen, something went wrong with the new medicine…."Komui said.

"How bad is he!?"She asked, everyone behind Lenalee, everyone thinking of all the awful things that could have gone wrong to Allen.

"Actually….he is fine physically….his wounds all healed perfectly, but…."Komui said.

"Dammit Komui just tell us what happened already!"Kanda said curtly. Everyone looked at Kanda in surprise, but then focused back on Komui.

"First, Allen has gone missing…."Komui said grimly. "And second….somehow that new medicine converted his body and mind back to five year olds body and mind…."Everyone gasped, Lenalee fell to her knees. "There might be other side effects as well….but we won't know until we get him back here….so can you guys go look for him?"Komui asked, at that moment everyone left except for Kanda. "Kanda wh-"Komui started but was interrupted by his phone ringing, he picked up.

"WHAT!! Akuma's are attacking the city? Yes I understand I'll send an exorcist!"Komui said before hanging up, he looked at Kanda. "There are only a few can you handle it Kanda?"He asked. Kanda nodded and left, he arrived in the city below the Dark Order quickly, he could see the flashes from where the Akuma's where attacking and ran towards it. As he got closer the sounds and smells got stronger, he arrived in the square and saw several people dead from either buildings collapsing on them or from the Akuma's bullets. He looked up at the roof of a church and saw a Noah holding something small; the Noah jumped down from the roof and landed in front of Kanda, the Noah none other than Lulubell. Kanda che-ed and attacked the Akuma's before confronting the Noah, the Akuma's only being level one's were defeated quickly and easily.

"Noah…."Kanda said grimly and ran at Lulubell with Mugen pointed at her chest, she jumped up and over him and landed behind him, she pulled out a dagger and pulled off the rags that were covering what she was holding, the rags fell off and revealed a five year old Allen Walker, she put the Dagger to his throat, Allen whimpered in fear.

"Moyashi!"Kanda gasped audibly.

"If you want him back alive….you won't attack me again Exorcist!"Lulubell said, as if to further show her point she pressed the dagger to Allen's neck until blood started pouring out, Allen wailed in fright and pain, the sound shaking Lulubell. "Stupid child! Don't know why the Earl wants you; I could always come back for you!"She said she dropped Allen but grabbed his wrist before he fell to the ground and dragged the dagger along his back, causing blood to pour out; she smirked at his scream of agony and threw him against a wall, disappearing afterwards. Allen hit the wall hard; blood rolling down his face, Kanda sheathed Mugen and ran over to Allen who was fighting to stay conscious.

"Baka Moyashi…."Kanda said sadly before picking him up bridal style and running back to Headquarters. He arrived at the infirmary where just his luck Komui was there.

"KOMUI!!"Kanda yelled, Komui turned around and saw Allen, he took Allen from Kanda and laid him on a bed and let the doctors take care of him. Kanda sat in a chair outside of the room, Lenalee came running up.

"Kanda is it true you found Allen?!"She asked him, everyone who had been in Komui's office running to catch up to her. "Someone said that you came in running with a small boy with white hair! Is it true Kanda?!"Lenalee asked again. The door to Allen's room opened and Komui stepped out.

"Lenalee…."He said gravely.

"Nii-San!! Is it true? Is Allen really here!?"She asked.

"Yes its true Lenalee…."Komui said quietly, everyone but Komui and Kanda sighed a breath of relief. "But he's in a critical state right now….apparently he ran into town, some Akuma appeared, as well as the Noah of Lust Lulubell….and well….it didn't turn into Allen's favor, he ran right into Lulubell who injured him and threw him against a wall…."He said, everyone looked grave.

"Let me see him Nii-San….please let me see him…."Lenalee said, her head down.

"Lenalee….now isn't the best time…."Komui said.

"NII-SAN PLEASE LET ME SEE HIM!"Lenalee yelled at him, Komui stepped to the side, Lenalee ran into Allen's room but didn't get past the door frame, she stopped short her eyes on the small figure in the bed that has an IV attached to him and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose, his eyes shut, everything about him seems delicate and fragile like he could break if anyone so much as breathed on him.

"Allen….Kun…."Lenalee said quietly, everyone but Komui and Kanda standing behind her and looking at Allen. Lenalee fainted, Lavi catching her and carried her off to her room.

"Poor Allen….after going through all that….and the Noah clan is still targeting him…."Krory said grimly. Miranda walked over to Allen, her hand softly stroked his face.

"Allen-Kun….please wake up…."She said quietly.

"Miranda Krory….come on, let's leave the doctors to do their job."Komui said, he placed his hands on Miranda's shoulders and led her out of the room, Krory right behind them. Kanda slipped into the room before the door shut softly, he walked over to Allen and gently placed his hand on Allen's cheek, the door gave an audible click when it shut. Allen's eyes opened quickly, his gray eyes filled with fear, he jumped away from Kanda's touch, the IV and the mask separated from Allen when he jumped away, he slowly backed into a corner.

"S-s-stay away!"Allen said quietly, fear shaking his voice. His back hit the wall, Allen slid down the wall until he was sitting down, he pulled his knees up and tears flowed down his face. "Who are you!?"Allen said even quieter than his earlier statement. Kanda slowly approached the scared child; he knelt down in front of Allen.

"You don't remember Allen?"Kanda asked quietly so not to scare him, Allen shook his head.

"No….all I know is my name is Allen Walker….and what has happened since I ran away from here…."Allen whispered. Kanda slowly brought his hand up to Allen's cheek, but stopped when he cringed away, he put his hands over his face. "Don't hurt me!"He said.

"Baka Moyashi….I'm not gonna hurt you….calm down….no one is going to hurt you."Kanda said quietly and calmly.

"Promise?!"Allen said quietly.

"Yes I promise….now come here you need to rest."Kanda said before picking up Allen and carrying him back to his bed, he gently set Allen on the bed, but Allen grabbed his wrist and refused to let go.

"What's your name?"He asked.

"It's Kanda….now please let go…."Kanda said, Allen let go. "Now get some rest Moyashi…."He murmured before leaving the room, Allen shut his eyes as Kanda left and fell asleep quickly. Kanda was walking back to his room when he heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Hey Yu-Chan! Did you talk to Allen?!"Lavi said running towards Kanda, but stopped short as Mugen came out and was touching his neck.

"Baka Usagi! I told you to call me Kanda!"Kanda said sounding mad. "And no I didn't, now go away…."Kanda said before sheathing Mugen and walking into his room and falling asleep on his bed quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda woke to the loud noise of someone banging on his door, he che-ed and walked over and opened it, revealing Lavi and Lenalee whose eyes are red from crying.

"Yu-Chan! You have to hurry its Allen!"Lavi said.

"Baka Usagi doesn't call me th-…."Kanda started. "What's wrong with Moyashi?"Kanda asked while keeping himself cool and collected on the outside, on the inside however he was panicking.

"The Doctors were going to give him a new type of medicine that was supposed to return him back to his old self, they were going to use a syringe with a VERY large needle…."Lavi said with a shiver. "But he woke up as soon as the needle touched his arm, he started yelling and screaming. They haven't restrained him yet…."Lavi finished, a loud and desperate wail following his words. Everyone cringed and Kanda could see why Lenalee was crying now, the wail was awful and pulled at him. Kanda didn't hesitate and started running at full speed down to where the wails were coming from. He burst into the infirmary room which had only Allen in it, he saw two doctors each holding onto an arm, three each holding a leg down, and four nurses were pushing down on his front to keep his torso down, another doctor held a syringe which did in fact have a VERY large needle. Kanda looked at Allen, he saw the boys pained and fearful expression, his eyes shut but still had tears escaping from them, and sweat rolling down his face mixing with the tears.

"Moyashi!"Kanda said just loud enough for the closest nurse to hear him.

"Oi Kanda help us please!"The nurse said, Kanda's expression turned grim, he walked over and easily tore Allen from their grips, he held the young boy gently, only his eyes showing how pissed he is.

"I'll deal with you assholes later!"Kanda said before leaving the room, he shut the door with a bang and started walking back to his room, his hand gently rubbing Allen's back to calm the frightened boy down. Outside of Kanda's room sure enough was Lavi and Lenalee whose eyes widened at the sight of the two.

"Yu-Chan I can't believe it! You helped Allen!"Lavi said dumbstruck.

"Baka Usagi….Is Komui in his office? I need to talk to him."Kanda said.

"Yeah Komui is there….with some big shot guy from the Vatican…."Lavi said, Lenalee stiffened and Kanda noticed but ignored it.

"Moyashi….time to get down now…."Kanda said softly before setting Allen down on the ground. Allen was paler than normal and was shaking slightly but other than that the young boy seemed fine. "Lavi can you look after Allen for a little bit?"Kanda asked the red head.

"Sure Yu….Hey Allen lets go down to the cafeteria!"Lavi said, he grabbed Allen's hand, Allen panicked and pulled away, and he went and hid behind Kanda.

"Never mind then Baka Usagi….I'll take him with me…."Kanda said. "Come on Moyashi lets go see Komui…."Kanda started walking off, Allen ran to catch up to the older male, and he grabbed Kanda's hand and followed along the rest of the way. The sight that greeted Kanda and Allen was not a pleasant one.

"Rouvelier you can't take him! He's only just woken up and he is injured! How can you run tests on him that way!?"Komui was saying to an older man who was giving off an unpleasant aura, Allen not liking the older man hid behind Kanda again. Komui looked at the door and saw Kanda and Allen; he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Exorcist Kanda-San correct?"The man named Rouvelier said. "Bring that boy here NOW!"He ordered. Allen was still hiding behind Kanda when he felt himself being lifted and carried over to Rouvelier. Kanda set Allen down between himself and Rouvelier, Kanda took a few unwilling steps back until he was next to Komui, both men were feeling extreme worry for the young boy. Rouvelier knelt down in front of Allen, he unbuttoned his shirt and Allen flinched slightly. Rouvelier pulled the shirt off roughly revealing the bandage that wrapped around Allen's torso to help heal the wound on his back. Rouvelier pulled the bandage off roughly which caused the wound to reopen and blood poured out, Allen paled instantly and Kanda took a step towards him but was stopped by Komui who looked even more concerned.

"Your right Komui….this boy is not in any shape to come with me to the Vatican to undergo intensive testing….I won't be taking him, he is too weak and he wouldn't last an hour of testing."Rouvelier said, and as if to prove his point he slapped Allen across his face, sending Allen to the ground and at least a foot away from the cruel man, Allen placed his hands over his face, tears appearing in his eyes and rolling down his face. Kanda was at Allen's side instantly; he kneeled down in front of Allen and glared daggers at the cruel man who was leaving. Kanda put his hand over Allen's and tried to gently pry them off so he could see Allen's face. Allen refused to move his hand.

"Allen please move your hands, I need to see what that bastard did to you!"Kanda said softly, Allen set his hands down, which revealed a large red handprint across his face but mainly his right cheek.

"Che! That bastard is gonna pay…."Kanda whispered, he gently put his hand over the mark, Allen cringed and crawled backwards until he hit a wall.

"DON'T TOUCH!"He yelled fear and panic etched into his eyes, expression, and voice.

"Shh….Allen it's okay he left. I'm not going to hurt you….I promise!"Kanda said softly so not to scare Allen anymore, Kanda got up slowly and walked even slower over to Allen who was against the wall, he knelt down in front of the boy and pulled him into an embrace. Allen cringed when Kanda's arms wrapped around him, but relaxed when he didn't feel pain. Allen hugged Kanda back, his embrace weak and small.

"Shh it's going to be okay Moyashi…."Kanda said softly in Allen's ear who was still crying softly. Kanda gently and slowly stood up with Allen in his arms and turned to Komui and said.

"Why did you order the doctors to give Allen that new medicine?"Kanda asked.

"New medicine?"Komui asked sounding confused. "I didn't tell anyone to give Allen any kind of medicine except for pain killers. I haven't even had time to create a new type!"

"Che….never mind then Komui, I'm taking Allen back to my room, he'll be staying with me from here on out."He turned to leave. "Oh yeah….if anyone asks, you ordered me to take care of Moyashi."Kanda left the room and stopped when he reached his door. "Allen are you hungry?"Kanda asked the boy, Kanda felt Allen nod his head. "Alright then Moyashi….time to get down then."Kanda said before setting Allen down on the ground. Allen instantly grabbed Kanda's hand and the two set off for the cafeteria which was filled with people. Everything went quiet though when Kanda and Allen walked in, people from the science department such as Reever and Johnny left quickly, everyone else stared at Allen. Kanda ignored the stares and pulled Allen along over to Jerry and Kanda ordered a bowl of soba.

"Ah Allen-Kun!" Jerry said trying to break the silence. "I know just what to get for you!"He said, he brought out a tray which was stacked high with food. Allen's eyes went wide with happiness and took the tray carefully and followed Kanda over to a table which housed: Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda Bookman, and Chaoji. Kanda sat on the end which forced Allen to sit between him and Chaoji with Krory in front of him. Chaoji hadn't known Allen had been transferred to the body and mind of a five year old and was shocked when he saw Allen.

"Allen-Chan…."Chaoji said quietly. Allen had been digging into his food and was halfway done when he heard Chaoji.

"I'm sorry…."Allen said before looking at Chaoji. "But do I know you? Cuz you seem to know me!"Allen said just loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. Everyone could see the fear and wariness in Allen's eyes, and see him getting closer to Kanda. Kanda himself mentally kicked himself, he should have told Lavi to tell everyone that Allen doesn't remember anything. Everyone but Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda sucked in a breath at Allen's words.

"Allen! It's me Chaoji! How could you forget me!?"Chaoji said loudly while placing his large hands on Allen's small shoulders and shaking him, Allen whimpered quietly. "Don't you remember the Ark!? The Noah's! Tyki Mikk and Road?! The door breaking! You saved my life Allen! How could you forget me?!"Chaoji said loudly while shaking Allen harder.

"K-K-Kanda!!"Allen whimpered, Kanda stood up and placed Allen behind him; he pulled out Mugen and pointed it at Chaoji's throat.

"Don't touch Moyashi Baka!"Kanda said his voice low and dangerous sounding.

"Allen please remember the Noah's! You fought Tyki Mikk!"Chaoji said while looked around Kanda and at Allen. Allen's eyes went wide and he collapsed to the ground passed out cold.

"Moyashi!"Kanda yelled.

"Allen!"Everyone else yelled. Suddenly there was a crash and several Level One Akuma's crashed through the ceiling, debris falling around Allen causing dust to surround Allen and make it impossible for anyone to see or get to him. Lavi used Fire Seal and the Akuma's were defeated instantly, everyone heard a sort of deranged laughing, the dust cleared and atop a large piece of stone that had fallen from above stood Tyki Mikk in his human form, holding Allen by the back of his neck.

"MOYASHI!"Kanda yelled, Allen stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Lavi went to go running up to the Noah but was stopped by Bookman who pointed to the Noah, who had his hand in Allen's chest where his heart is, everyone saw Tyki's muscles tense up as he lightly squeezed Allen's heart. Allen's eyes snapped open and he coughed out blood.

"I came here looking for the armed and ready Allen Walker! Imagine my luck when I found this defenseless and weak Allen who can't do anything and doesn't even know who I am!"Tyki said, he lifted Allen up higher, keeping his hand on Allen's heart and he looked into Allen's scared eyes. "Do you remember me boy?"Tyki asked, Allen slowly shook his head. "Ah! Then I'll have Road come and visit you sometime! She'll help you remember everything!"Tyki slowly extracted his hand from Allen's chest and put it onto his left shoulder. "I'm going to break your Innocence now, too bad the Earl couldn't be here!"Tyki said more to the group of Exorcist than to Allen. A pink light emanated from his hands and Allen screamed in agony. Everyone moved at once, Lavi and Lenalee activated their Innocence and attacked Tyki who dropped Allen who was caught by Kanda.

"Sayonara for now, boy!"Tyki said before disappearing through one of Road's doors. Allen was panting and is pale but seemed fine except for a few scratches. Kanda looked over Allen again and sighed with relief when he didn't see anything seriously wrong with the boy physically; mentally Allen must be a mess though.

"Shh it's okay now Moyashi….lets go get some rest now okay?"Kanda said quietly before hugging Allen close to him and walking away towards his room.

"Yu-Chan! Aren't you going to help us clean this up?!"Lavi yelled.

"Baka Usagi! No I'm not!"Kanda yelled back. Kanda slowed down when he was out of sight; he looked down at Allen who was shaking too much.

"Moyashi are you okay?"Kanda asked in a quiet concerned voice, Allen shook his head.

"No….I'm scared, I have no idea what's going on! All these people who know me that I don't know. It scares me!"Allen said his voice shaky.

"Moyashi it's going to be okay don't worry!"Kanda said, arriving at his door he opened and walked in shutting it behind him and locking it so no one could get in. He set Allen on his bed and sat down next to him and pulled him close. "Allen let's get some rest okay?"Kanda said before lying down, Allen laid down next to Kanda and curled up, Kanda pulled Allen even closer to him and wrapped an arm around the small boy. Allen shut his eyes and fell asleep instantly. Kanda sighed softly and fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night, all was peaceful, everyone sleeping soundly except for one little boy in a certain samurais room. Allen had jolted awake from a nightmare; he looked and saw Kanda was still asleep. Carefully so not to wake him, Allen climbed out of the bed and left the room, opening and shutting the door without a sound. Outside a storm was brewing, Allen had raced off to the attic, a place no one would think to look for him as it was bare, freezing cold, and barely a roof, Allen just wanted to be alone. Kanda woke to a loud crack of thunder which was followed by a blinding bolt of lightning. Kanda looked around the room and realized he was the only one in the room, panic and worry filled him instantly, he grabbed Mugen and raced out of the room to look for his little Moyashi.

Allen had found a corner to sit in, he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, he placed his hands on either side of his head, images and faces he didn't know running through his mind, he started shaking and tears started falling down his face.

Kanda felt a cold draft from above, he looked up and thought Allen couldn't possibly know the way to the attic, but nonetheless he started racing up the staircase. About halfway up Kanda saw Allen's red ribbon that he usually wears, he picked it up and ran faster, skipping three or four steps at a time. He burst through the trapdoor into the attic and stepped into the dim room, he heard muffled sobs. Lightning illuminated the room showing Allen curled up and tears running down his face. Kanda walked over to Allen and wrapped his arms around the shaking, soaked, and distressed boy.

"Moyashi what's wrong?"Kanda asked softly before standing up with the boy in his arms.

"Kanda?"Allen asked in a shaky quiet voice.

"I'm here Moyashi…."Kanda said quietly, he walked out of the attic and began the decent back to his room.

"Kanda….I remembered…."Allen said in the same shaky voice. Kanda stopped short right outside his door. "I remembered China….and the Ark….but nothing else…."Kanda opened his door and walked in shutting the door behind him, he set Allen down and got some towels which he wrapped the boy in, then he went through s bag of clothes Komui had given him that should fit the small boy. He pulled out some black pants and a white button up shirt. Kanda walked over to Allen and took off his clothes, he dried the boy off some more before putting the new clothes on him, by that time Allen had stopped shaking and was looking at Kanda. Outside the storm had stopped and the sun was rising quickly in the eastern sky.

"Let's go get some breakfast Moyashi…."Kanda said before standing and walking towards the door with Allen right behind him, they arrived at the packed cafeteria, Kanda got his usual bowl of soba and Jerry stacked plate of food for Allen. The two made their way over to a table which housed; Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Bookman, Komui, and Chaoji. Allen sat between Kanda and Krory, who looked at Allen sadly. Allen devoured his food before Kanda was even close to finishing. Allen looked up at everyone with a familiar smile.

"Why do you all look so sad?"He asked, he looked at Krory with concern in his eyes. "Krory what's wrong?!"Allen smirked here.

"Allen-Chan!!"Everyone said with a gasp. Lavi nearly jumped over the table to hug the small boy.

"Allen you remembered something!"Lavi said happily while hugging Allen tightly.

"Cant….breath….Lavi…."Allen said. Lavi let go, everyone was smiling, and Allen looked at Kanda with a big smile on his face. Kanda's eyes went wide as he realized that smile and his behavior is all a façade, he's smiling so everyone will stop worrying, Kanda che-ed and continued eating.

"Allen what do you remember?"Lavi asked while going back to his seat.

"I remember some parts of being in China and being on the Ark with everyone!"Allen said cheerfully, Lenalee looked grim.

"Allen-kun do you remember who Tyki Mikk is?"She asked warily.

"Who?"Allen asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Oh never mind it's nothing!"She said, Allen put his head down; a single fearful look crossed his eyes that no one noticed. Kanda finished his soba and grabbed Allen's hand and dragged him to the training room. Once there Kanda began the questions.

"Moyashi back there was all an act wasn't it?"He asked, Allen nodded.

"And I know who Tyki Mikk is, he shattered my innocence and put a hole in my heart with his Tease…."Allen said while sitting against a wall.

"You lied to keep them from worrying right?"Kanda asked.

"Yeah, they don't need to worry…."Allen said quietly.

"You might be able to lie to them, but not to me, I know you too well…."Kanda stated. "I understand why you are lying, but tell the truth every now and then, you need to act like you remembered some horrible things from your past."

"I know Kanda I'll be careful…."Allen said sullenly.

"Good, now what else do you remember, and I also want to know everything between the time Komui gave you that medicine and the time I saved you from the nurses!"Kanda said in a teasing tone at the end of his statement. Allen narrowed his eyes at Kanda's tone.

"Well I remember China and the Ark, and everything up until I was five years old, assuming I'm not really five am I?"Allen asked and Kanda shook his head. "Then the needle thing….I've never told anyone this so I expect no one but you to know of it, but when I was originally four years old I was used to be tested on for certain types of medicines, which were usually needles." Kanda clenched his hands into fists at the horror of someone doing that to a child. "And then Mana rescued me…."Allen said with a smile, he then frowned."Where is Mana?"He asked, Kanda pretended not to hear him and started training.

"Kanda where is Mana?!"Allen asked again. Kanda swung down Mugen and glared at Allen lightly.

"I don't know Moyashi!"Kanda said, little did Allen know that he was lying. Kanda knew what happened to Mana, but refused to see Allen in a state of despair that it would leave him in.

"Oh….okay then, he'll show up sometime then!"Allen said with a smile. Kanda trained for hours, finally he looked over at Allen and saw that the little boy had fallen asleep, Kanda smiled and sheathed Mugen, he walked over and gently picked up Allen and started walking back to his room. Once there, Kanda set Allen on the bed and then went to take a shower. He came back quickly, not wanting to leave Allen alone for too long as the boy seemed to attract trouble. Allen was still fast asleep, Kanda sighed and crawled into bed with Allen and fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Rima: Thanks for all the reviews up until guys! Sorry it took so long for chapter three, but school and just yeah….This will most likely be the last chapter I update until exams are finished....Kanda had to keep dragging me back to the computer to finish it!! Right Kanda? Ya'll can all call me Rima by the way!_

_Kanda: Che…._

_Rima: He's just being difficult! Okay, review time!!_

_**ReiLuvsAllen: **__I know lil Allen is so cute that's why I got the idea from that, and Allen is MINE!! So is Kanda though, I can't pick!_

_**MitarashiiDango: **__I know I HATE Rouvelier, it's impossible to injure lil Allen in ANY way! Tyki isn't gonna die….yet….-evil smirk-_

_**Kayday:**__ Allen doesn't get a chance to be upset yet, not in chapter four anyway, other things happen….thanks for the needle thing, it just seemed to fit in with his awful childhood don't you think so?_

_Rima: Okay that's all for now, sorry if your review didn't get posted, but it's the middle of the night when I'm writing this and I'm kinda grouchy….Kanda grouchy…._

_Kanda: you're always grouchy…._

_Rima: shut up BaKanda!! Okay here's chapter four!!_

Kanda woke to the soft sound of Allen's breathing, Kanda smile at Allen's faint smile on his face. Kanda got out of bed soundlessly so not to wake the Allen, he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom to shower.

Allen woke to silence; the last thing he had seen in his sleep was the gravestone of Mana Walker. Allen jolted up and looked around the room for the one person who should be there but wasn't, not seeing him, Allen laid back down and curled up, tears in his eyes. When Kanda walked back in, that was the sight that greeted him.

"Moyashi?" Kanda asked quietly. "What's wrong?" He walked over to Allen and wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Kanda….is Mana….gone?!" Allen blurted after sitting up.

"I told you I don't know….I would have if I did. You know I hate seeing you like this." Kanda said softly while rubbing Allen's back soothingly. Allen seemed convinced, he pulled away and wiped his tears away, his stomach growled loudly at that moment. Kanda and Allen laughed for a second before both stood up and left the room to go to breakfast. When they walked in it was almost deserted, only Lavi, Lenalee, and a new female exorcist that looked faintly familiar to Allen. Allen and Kanda grabbed their food and sat down; both started eating, Allen finishing quickly.

"Hey Lavi?" Allen started.

"Yeah Moyashi?!" Lavi asked and Allen's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Mana?" Allen asked and everything went silent.

"Allen…."Lavi started but was cut off by Lenalee.

"We don't know Allen, sorry!!" Lenalee said quickly because like Kanda she didn't want to see the boy in a state of despair.

"Oh….okay then." Allen said slightly annoyed that no one knew what happened to his foster father.

"Oi, shounen?" The new girl said. "Do you mean Mana Walker?"

"Yeah, do you know him!?" Allen asked sounding overjoyed.

"Yes, or at least I did…."She said. "I'll tell you what happened later!" She smiled at Lavi and Lenalee, both stood up and looked at each other with fearful looks in their eyes, as she passed Allen she whispered. "Come to the attic tonight alone and I'll tell you!" Allen nodded slightly at what the girl said.

"Oh, matte, what's your name?" Allen asked.

"It's Yume, Japanese for dream!" She said before leaving. Allen nodded, Kanda finished his soba then, he stood up and started to walk out to go train, little Allen right behind him, but Reever stopped them.

"Oi Kanda, Komui has a mission for you and he needs to see you in his office….alone…."The scientist said. Kanda 'Che-ed' and looked down at Allen.

"Go hangout with Lavi for now Moyashi, I'll be back soon…."Kanda said, he watched Allen walk back over to Lavi before leaving for Komui's office. Once there, he saw Rouvelier and knew there was going to be no way out of this mission.

**1 Hour Later:**

Kanda left Komui's office extremely pissed; it was a short mission into London to get some innocence, one that shouldn't take more than a day. He stalked off to find Allen who was watching a group of exorcists train.

"Moyashi, come over here!" Kanda said, Allen stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah Kanda?" Allen asked innocently.

"Hey I have to go away for a day or so, I should be back by the time you are waking up if I leave now" Kanda said grimly. Allen's eyes went wide but he seemed to understand.

"Okay Kanda, hurry back and I'll see you tomorrow!!" Allen said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. Kanda hugged Allen and bid him farewell before leaving to the dock and from there to London.

Allen watched Kanda leave with sad eyes, he looked over at the exorcist's and saw Yume pull away from everyone and start to walk towards the attic. Allen followed the girl silently so no one noticed him leaving, not even Lavi who was supposed to be looking after Allen while Kanda was gone. Allen was a few steps behind Yume when she opened the trapdoor which lead to the attic, she stepped through and Allen followed, not even noticing that the trapdoor shut behind him. The sun had long ago set beneath the horizon and the moon was climbing into the sky gracefully.

"Hello Allen…." Yume said.

"Yum tell me what you know of Mana!" Allen said desperately.

"I will, I will….actually better yet I'll show you!!" she laughed like a maniac as her skin darkened, her hair once blond turned black and spiky, and seven stigmata appeared on her forehead. Allen backed up, but passed out as Yume (better known as Road Kamelot) trapped him in his memories of Mana. Road turned around and one of her doors appeared, she walked into it and vanished, door vanishing after her, leaving Allen alone in the attic.

The sun was quickly rising in the sky, and Kanda was in Komui's office to report what happened on the mission, they finished quickly and Kanda quickly made his way to his room for much needed rest. He laid down in his bed and instantly was asleep, not even having time to notice he was alone.

It was lunch time and Lavi and Lenalee hadn't seen Allen anywhere. They split up, Lavi went to look on the upper floors and Lenalee went to Kanda.

"Kanda wake up, is Allen in there?!" Lenalee yelled while banging on his door. Kanda groaned and sat up, realizing he was alone. He bolted out of bed and opened the door.

"Lenalee where's Moyashi!?" he asked.

"We don't know, Lavi is looking for him!!" She replied. Suddenly Lavi ran past the two quickly with an unconscious Allen in his arms, drops of blood falling to the ground, Lavi ignored the two and kept running towards the infirmary. Kanda saw only the blood and Allen before racing after Lavi who was amazingly quick when he needed to be, Lenalee followed close behind. When they finally caught up, Allen was already in a room, and Lavi was standing outside the door. Komui walked up to the three and slipped through the door saying quickly.

"You three aren't allowed in here yet….!" He shut the door quickly to avoid Mugen. Soon enough Rouvelier and Link appeared; they walked past the three and walked into the room with Link shutting the door quickly. Lavi and Lenalee panicked, while Kanda remained calm (appearance wise anyway) and he started to pace.

"Baka Usagi, I told YOU to watch after Allen while I was gone!!" Kanda said breaking the silence.

"Gomen Kanda…." If Lavi felt as guilty has he looked then that would explain why he didn't call Kanda 'Yu' like usual. After five minutes or so, a teary eyed nurse opened the door and beckoned them in. Kanda walked in first and went straight to Allen who was awake and sitting up, his hand covering something on his forehead, his hand was bloody and strands of his hair was stained red with blood. Lavi and Lenalee went straight to Komui who was arguing softly with Rouvelier and Link.

"Alright Mr. Walker lets get that bandaged up." The Head nurse said with a roll of bandages in her hand. Allen removed his hand to reveal a single bloody stigmata in the center of his forehead. The nurse started to wrap the bandage around Allen's head so the wound would close properly.

"Moyashi are you okay?" Kanda said when the nurse finished.

"I'm fine Kanda…." Allen replied listlessly.

"No you aren't!!" Kanda nearly yelled, he wanted some explanations.

"I found out about Mana….he is dead isn't he?" Allen said. Everything went graveyard silent, everyone was looking at Allen. Kanda pulled Allen into a tight embrace, a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Exorcist we'll have to ask you to step away from the boy…." Link said to Kanda before grabbing Allen and walking out of the room, Allen looked scared and confused, Kanda felt just as confused and scared as the boy looked.

"What the fuck is going on Komui!!" Kanda yelled.

"They are taking Allen to Headquarters for testing; Allen will be brought here every night to be with Hevlaska for another kind of innocence testing." Komui said while Rouvelier nodded.

"And you are more than welcome to come and observe ONLY Exorcist Kanda…." Rouvelier said before leaving the room, in that short time when the door was open, Kanda swore he heard his name being desperately being called for.

Later that night, Kanda was waiting impatiently with Komui and Lavi (Lenalee wanted to come but no one allowed her to) for Allen to show up. They were down with Hevlaska, when suddenly the elevator came down, when it stopped at the bottom, Rouvelier stepped off first, followed by Link who held a rope in his hands, and then Allen who had his hands tied up in front of him.

"Why the hell is he tied up!!" Kanda said clearly pissed.

"He was fighting us, so we had to tie him up to get him to come with us" Rouvelier said indifferently, he turned and faced Link who started to untie Allen. Allen didn't move except to rub at the bandage that was still on his head, he seemed to realize something and started to run towards Kanda, but was stopped by Rouvelier slapping him across his face which caused Allen to fall and yelp in pain, Komui and Lavi had to use all their strength to keep Kanda from attacking to older man. Rouvelier picked up Allen and walked over to Hevlaska before dropping the boy, he pulled innocence from his pocket.

"Hevlaska please insert this innocence into Walker!" He ordered. Everyone but Link gaped at the ridiculous idea. Hevlaska sighed, she picked up the innocence and Allen with her tentacles(?).

"This is a weird type of innocence….but one exorcist with two different types of innocence in him is risky, but as you wish….!" She said in a regretful voice. There was a bright light as she started to merge the innocence with Allen, there was an agonizing scream and the light faded showing Allen passed out and being slowly lowered to the ground, she started to say percents.

"20%, 45%, 67%, 79%, 84%, and 98%!!" She said astonished.

"That's the synchronization rate!?!" Rouvelier said shocked, Hevlaska nodded. Allen sat up slowly and winced; the bandage on his head unraveled and fell from his head to the ground, the stigmata still there. Lavi glared at the mark, Komui looked away, and Rouvelier and Link looked disgusted. Allen looked extremely scared, he jumped up and started racing towards Kanda, but was stopped short by Link's voice.

"Walker, you remember our deal!!" He said harshly, Allen stopped short and stalked back to Link who tied his hands back up again before picking him up and walking onto the elevator that already had Rouvelier on it.

"We'll be in touch Komui….!" Rouvelier said before pressing the up button and vanishing. Kanda 'Che-ed' and walked back to his room once the elevator got back down.

_Rima- Wow that took forever to write!! Y'all should be lucky I got this in before exams started!!*picks up little Allen* This little guy kept reminding me that I had to finish this for you guys!! I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one should be up later this weekend when exams are over!!_

_Allen- Where's Kanda? And what's going to happen to me!!_

_Rima- All to be revealed NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I hope you guys liked this one, review please so writers block doesn't strike again like it did for this chapter!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Rima- Thanks for all of your reviews guys!!!! I really appreciated it!! Finally the chapter you all have been waiting for!!!!(Maybe….) bad things happen here….again….AND SOMEONE NEW COMES ALONG!! But only for a little while….well here it is!!!! Hope y'all love it!!_

The next few days Rouvelier didn't come with Allen to see Hevlaska, finally Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda decided to go see Komui about the absence of Allen; they simply barged into his office where he was finishing a call.

"No I completely understand Rouvelier, yes I understand Allen won't be coming anymore for a while due to his condition, oh he vanished? Alright goodbye Rouvelier…." Komui said sounding exasperated, he set the phone down and looked at the three in dismay.

"Komui what's wrong with Allen!?!" Lavi asked.

"I honestly don't know, Rouvelier hasn't told me anything other than something is different with Allen, and that the boy is fighting with them everyday." Komui confessed, Reever then burst into the room.

"Director the Ark is opening down with Hevlaska!!" He blurted out, Komui stood up but Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had already run out of the room and to the elevator. Once all three were on it, Lenalee pressed the down button several times and it arrived at its destination in seconds. The three climbed off, seeing an entrance to the Ark in the middle of the room, and a small figure sitting on the ground talking to Hevlaska.

"Ahh, young exorcist's, I knew you would arrive soon!" Hevlaska said. The figure stood up and turned around to reveal Allen, but with white cat ears, white tail, ashy skin, golden eyes instead of the regular gray, and the bandage on his head was bloody.

"Allen?!" Lenalee said as she took a step towards the boy, Lavi stopped her and shook his head.

"Nope, its not!!" The small boy said before giggling like crazy.

"The Fourteenth!!" Lavi spat.

"Now that's not very polite, you should be overjoyed to see me….! Or would you rather see a dead Allen Walker!?!" The Fourteenth said, his left hand was clutched in his right hand tightly.

"So how's that innocence treatin ya!?!" Lavi said. "I bet it's wonderful!!" he continued sarcastically.

"Shut it!!" The Fourteenth replied, the cat ears flat against his head.

"Can you just give Allen back!?!" Lenalee said desperately, the small boy nodded.

"He should be able to deal with the pain now….see you next time Exorcist!!" The Fourteenth said, the crazy grin on his face vanished, his skin paled, and his eyes turned back to gray.

"Allen!!" Lenalee said overjoyed, she walked over to Allen and put a hand on his shoulder, he screamed in agony before falling to the ground passed out, a pool of blood started to form around him. Kanda wasted no time and raced over to the boy, he picked him up gingerly before racing back to the elevator and pressing the up button, completely forgetting about Lavi and Lenalee. Once he was up, he started to race towards the infirmary, he ran into it and started yelling at nurses to help Allen, and one took the small boy from him. Lavi and Lenalee caught up to Kanda and dragged him out of the room.

"Kanda let them do their job without you bothering them!" Lenalee said as Kanda looked pissed; he sat in a random chair, putting his head in his hands. Komui came up and ignored them, walking into the room quietly; minutes later Rouvelier and Link showed up and walked into the room just as quietly. Minutes after that a nurse opened the door and beckoned them in, Allen was sitting up in the bed, several scars on his back and arms, but not a single open wound in sight.

"Nii-San what's going on?!" Lenalee asked, Kanda went straight to Allen and looked into the boys listless eyes.

"When Allen had the second innocence put in him, he gained the cat ears, and tail as well as most of a cat's abilities, and he heals extremely fast. Allen looked up at his name; he saw Kanda and looked overjoyed.

"Kanda, you're here!!" The small boy hugged Kanda tightly, his tail swishing back and forth, Kanda smiled softly and rubbed the area between his cat ears, Allen started purring softly a deep blush followed that.

"Moyashi….are you okay?" Kanda asked softly, not even noticing how everyone was leaving the room, Rouvelier having left earlier saying how he had finished the testing on the boy.

"I'm better now that you are here Kanda!!" Allen said before yawning. "But I am a little bit tired…." He said quietly. Kanda sighed softly before picking up Allen and heading towards his room, he rubbed Allen's back the entire way and he almost made it without anyone seeing them, that is until Lavi came up behind Allen.

"Oi Yu, why are you going with Allen!?" Lavi said before tripping, he grabbed onto the closest thing to him, which happened to be Allen's tail. Allen hissed and kicked Lavi, who let go instantly; Allen jumped out of Kanda's arms and backed away from Lavi a few steps.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Allen!!" Lavi said while trying to hold in a smirk. Kanda glared at Lavi who ran off quickly, Kanda picked up Allen again and walked into his room, shutting and locking the door. He set Allen on the bed and he instantly passed out asleep with his head on the pillow. Kanda smirked and got into the bed with Allen, he looked at the young boys peaceful face before wrapping his arm's around the boy protectively and soon enough he to fell asleep.

_Rima- Wow that was shorter than I thought it was going to be….well what did you guys think!! Bad news….writers block has hit me again; I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW!!!! So if you want more of this, you'll have to give me some ideas if you can!!!! Until next time this has been Rima!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Kanda woke up with his arms empty. He bolted out of bed panicked, he looked around his small room and saw Allen sitting by the window, his ears straight up, and his tail swishing side to side.

"Thank god Moyashi, I almost had a panic attack!!" Kanda said relieved. Allen's head twisted around at Kanda's voice.

"Gomen Kanda!!" He said with his regular smile.

"What were you doing by the window anyway?" Kanda asked while putting on his coat, and attaching Mugen to his waist for easy access.

"The sun was coming up, it was a pretty red!!" Allen said happily while glancing out the window again. The sun was indeed casting a red color around the area, a deep bloody red.

"Che….you have weird taste's Moyashi!!" Kanda said with a smile. "Jerry must be up by now, you want to go and get something to eat?"

"That would be awesome Kanda!!" Allen said happily looking back at Kanda.

"Alright then let's go….!" Kanda said while opening the door, he let Allen walk out first; he followed the small boy out and shut and locked his door, Allen was walking backwards so he was facing Kanda.

"Ne Kanda…. I can stay here right?" Allen asked in a quiet voice, his hands intertwined behind his back, his head down, and his bangs covering his eyes that are looking down at the ground.

"Of course Moyashi, why wouldn't you be able to stay here!?" Kanda said shocked.

"Oh…. It's just I don't want to go back with him…." Allen said calmly, suddenly he tripped over his tail, he yowled in pain while he fell to the ground.

"Moyashi are you okay?!" Kanda said trying to not laugh; Allen's cat ears were flat against his head in embarrassment, and a deep blush on his cheeks.

"I-I'm fine…." He said standing up.

"Alright then, let's continue to the cafeteria!!" Kanda said calmly, he took Allen's hand and continued to walk to the cafeteria. Allen gripped Kanda's hand tightly and followed him into the almost empty cafeteria. Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, and Chaoji the only ones in the cafeteria. Kanda and Allen walked up to Jerry, Kanda got his usual bowl of soba, Allen seemed to think for a minute before deciding on one of everything, both carried their trays over to the table that hosted everyone.

"Ohio Kanda, Allen!!" Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory said happily. Krory had missed seeing the small boy so much that he hadn't noticed the cat ears and tail yet until Chaoji pointed them out.

"Allen what happened to you, you have cat ears, and a cat tail…. And is that a scar on you arm!?!" Chaoji said in shock, Krory looked at Allen in wonder, and then focused on the small boys arm, spotting a thin but long scar that started from the underside of his wrist and twisted around his arm until it vanished beneath his sleeve.

"Allen where did you get that scar!?!" Krory said. Allen stiffened and his eyes seemed to darken.

"Oh….nothing really!!" Allen said, quickly replacing his grim expression with his usual smile. Lenalee looked extremely unconvinced; she decided to press forward, completely ignoring how Allen might feel about discussing this.

"Allen we both know that's not true….now come clean and tell us what happened now!!" She said extremely harshly, everyone looked at her shocked that she could be so harsh.

"Lenalee…. I REALLY do not want to talk about it!!" Allen said calmly, trying not to be shocked at the usually calm girl's different attitude.

"You know what Allen I don't care!! I want to know what happened right now!!" She said while standing up and leaning over the table slightly to try and intimidate Allen into telling her. Allen looked down and stared at his plate, his cat ears flat against his head in anger, and his tail swishing side to side. He finally looked up at the girl, his eyes cold and empty; he stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"FINE LENALEE I'LL TELL YOU!! ROUVELIER WHIPPED ME EVERYTIME I DECIDED TO ESCAPE!! SEVERAL TIMES THE WHIP WOULD WRAP AROUND MY ARM!! THAT'S WHERE I GOT THAT SCAR FROM!! THERE ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?!" Allen said, the room got so quiet you could've heard a pin drop, everyone looked at Allen with pity in their eyes, well all but Kanda, Kanda looked extremely pissed at that moment. Lenalee sat back down shocked, her mouth open but no words coming out.

"Allen…. I'm so sor-." Lenalee started.

"NO, DON'T EVEN SAY SORRY LENALEE! BECAUSE I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!!" Allen said before running out of the room with tears streaming down his face.

"Way to go Lenalee, we never ask about what happened with you and Rouvelier, why did you have to do that to Allen!?!" Lavi asked.

"You BITCH!! I CANT BELIEVE THAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU SAY TO HIM!! LENALEE IT WAS OBVIOUS HE DIDN'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT SO WHY DID YOU MAKE HIM!?! WE DON'T MAKE YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED WITH ROUVELIER!! YOU ARE THE WORST!!" Kanda yelled at the girl, once again the room was dead silent as Kanda left the cafeteria to go look for his Moyashi.

"Way to go Lenalee…. You really pissed him off!!" Lavi said before standing up and following Kanda out, soon enough Krory, Chaoji and Bookman left as well, whether it was to help find Allen or go do something else.

"Crap what have I done…?" Lenalee said to herself, little did she know that two golden eyes were watching her. A black cat stepped out of the shadows as the last exorcist left the room, the cat turned around and walked into one of Road's doors that had appeared quickly and vanished as soon as the cat was gone. The cat arrived next to the Millennium Earl, she transformed back to her human form.

"Ahhh…. Lulubell how did it go?" He asked with the usual grin on his face.

"The Exorcist seem to be fighting with each other." Lulubell reported calmly.

"Ahh…. Road I think its time to put our plan into action, remember awaken him slowly so they aren't aware of it!!" He said to the young girl who sat behind him.

"With pleasure!!" Road said with her sadistic smile. "I'll start now…. Where ever Allen is and whatever he's doing he'll experience a mild taste of what's going to happen!"

Allen had run off with no intentions of coming back, what Lenalee had made him say had hurt terribly, tears kept on falling down his face. He was somewhat aware of the footsteps that were getting louder behind him, he looked up and saw a beam, he jumped up and grabbed onto the wood with ease even though it was several feet above the ground, he climbed on top of it and sighed with relief when he saw Lavi keep running, his tail swished side to side and his ears were alert to any sounds. Suddenly Allen felt like his head was going to split, he let out a high pitch scream of agony, he leaned forward until his head touched the beam, he gripped his head with his hands so tightly blood started to slowly flow down his face.

Everyone in the order suddenly heard a bloodcurdling scream that didn't sound human, Kanda twisted around at the sound and raced down a hallway Lavi had supposedly already checked. He walked down it calmly only hearing faint whimpers of pain, suddenly he felt something wet and warm land on his face, he brought a hand up to it, when he pulled away he realized it was blood. He looked up and saw the white hair that was Allen's, Lavi and Krory came up behind Kanda.

"How did Allen get up there!?!" Krory said in shock.

"I don't know…. But I think that scream was his!!" Lavi said stating the obvious; suddenly everyone heard a crack and the beam disintegrated, Allen falling to the ground.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda said as he quickly caught Allen before he could hit the ground; Allen curled up to Kanda, his hands still gripping the side of his head tightly.

"Allen what's wrong!!?" Krory and Lavi asked at the same time while coming up behind Kanda. Allen opened his eyes slowly, his eyes revealing every ounce of pain he was suffering from.

"M-my head hurts….so so much….MAKE IT STOP!!" He said yelled in desperation as more and more tears started falling down his face. Kanda was so concerned, but he couldn't see anything wrong with the boy physically so he became more and more frustrated, he just continued to hug Allen closely to show he wasn't alone.

"Kanda maybe we should get him to the infirmary!!" Lavi said to worried to tease Kanda by saying his first name. Allen suddenly pulled away, one of his eyes were gold and the other was turning gold slowly.

"Kanda….help me….!!" Allen said as his eye turned completely gold. The boy lay gasping in Kanda's arms as he recovered.

"Oi let go of me….Allen might be okay with It but I'm not!!" The boy said jumping out of Kanda's arms.

"Why did you show up!!?" Lavi spat out.

"Because he wouldn't have lasted any longer….he would've gone insane or he would have just become unresponsive….so I took over for a little bit" The Fourteenth said while he winced. "And he doesn't want me too, man how can he still have that much strength left!!"

"Man….who knew Allen was such a fighter…." Lavi whispered. "Now if you don't mind Fourteenth we want our friend back now!!"

"Damn this boy….FINE!! But only because he was annoying the hell outta me anyway!! Take him back!!" The Fourteenth yelled out harshly, his eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the ground with a soft thud. Kanda got up slowly and walked over to the boy, he put his hands between his cat ears and patted him on the head lightly.

"Oi Moyashi get up….!" Kanda said softly. The boy opened his eyes, they were back to their normal gray, and he groaned and sat up slowly.

"Kanda….?" Allen asked softly, his ears flat against his head.

"Yeah it's me! You feel better?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah I'm fine….!" Allen said quickly. Reever then came walking down the hallway.

"Oi Kanda, Komui has a mission for you….you can take Allen with you on this one, it's just a simple retrieval mission, and there shouldn't be any Akuma's or Noah's." Reever said, Allen looked up at Kanda with a questioning look in his eyes.

_Rima: Yay….i thought I was never going to finish this chapter!! I did it though….what do you think about them getting a mission!! And will what Reever said about it being completely safe be true!?!_

_Kanda: it better be….or you'll have hell to pay Chibi-Chan!!_

_Rima: Don't call me that BaKanda!! Only Shiki can call me that…. Oh and by the way Shiki is my bestest friend, we made this profile together, so we are co-authors on basically everything that I've written!! And she's taken to calling me Chibi-Chan constantly….sigh…._

_Allen: Kanda….you made Rima sad again!! Sigh…._

_Rima: I'm fine Allen!! Review everyone please!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Rima: Hey y'all, finally its chapter seven!! I hope you like it, some bad things happen here….Kanda is out of character here too!!_

_Shiki: Man you never leave stuff alone do you Chibi-Chan, this chapter was all your idea, and I just helped you get it goin!!_

_Rima: Shiki hush, you're a little Moyashi….thanks lilanimefan for helping me too!! Alright here is chapter seven I hope you all like it!!_

"A mission….?! This soon, Allen just recovered from his time with Rouvelier, and that is only physical wise, mentally he is still a mess!!" Krory said.

"I'm fine…." Allen said narrowing his eyes. "Besides I haven't left this place in a while, it would be nice to go somewhere else!! Where are we going?" Allen asked.

"Umm, Italy I think…." Reever said before walking away. "Make sure you go see Komui, he has all the specifics!!" Kanda sighed and stood up; he grabbed Allen's hand and started walking towards Komui's office.

"Umm, Yu are you sure he should be going on a mission!!?" Lavi asked.

"Baka Usagi, if Allen says he is okay we are going!!" Kanda said, Allen looked back at Lavi and smirked. Lavi sighed and walked away, deciding to tell Bookman about what was going on, Krory followed the red haired exorcist. Soon enough Kanda and Allen arrived at Komui's office, Allen knocked while Kanda just opened the door.

"Ahh, Kanda and Allen….ready for your first mission Allen!?!" Komui asked with a smile on his face, Allen nodded enthusiastically.

"Just tell us what it is….I want to set out quickly…." Kanda said while sitting down on the couch, Allen followed him and sat right next to the older man.

"Well apparently there have been some strange things going on in Venice….we are sure its innocence, and no Akuma's or Noah's have been reported." Komui said calmly.

"Okay….we'll set out instantly Komui…." Kanda said, he grabbed Allen's hand and the two left the room.

"Kanda, calm down please….why are you upset?!" Allen said, his eyes perked up and his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine….what about you, how's your head little Moyashi!?!" Kanda asked while turning around and kneeling in front of Allen. He patted Allen's head between his cat ears.

"I-I'm fine…." Allen said blushing.

"Alright, let's get going then!!" He said, he started to pull Allen down to the dock. Once on the boat they set off, from the boat they went to a train that they would be on for the remainder of the time until they arrive in Venice.

"Ne Kanda….I'm bored….what can we do….?!" Allen said after hours of silence between them.

"Hush Moyashi….why don't you rest, you never know what may come up, come here you can lie down next to me." Kanda said, he was sitting next to the window; Allen had been sitting opposite of him.

"Really….okay!!" Allen said happily, he jumped off of his bench and went and sat down next to Kanda. Kanda pulled Allen close to him and wrapped his arm around the boy protectively, soon enough the boy was fast asleep, his tail still and his ears twitching only every now and then.

Hours later the train jolted to a stop, causing Allen to slip out of Kanda's grip and land on the floor.

"Ouch…." Allen said slowly.

"Moyashi you okay?" Kanda said while holding back a laugh, the boys look on his face was just too cute.

"I'm fine Kanda…." Allen said standing up slowly, he winced and fell back down. "Itai!!" Allen complained while placing a hand over his right ankle.

"That doesn't look like fine….!" Kanda got up and kneeled down next to Allen. "Where does it hurt?!" Allen looked up at Kanda.

"M-my ankle…." He said softly. Kanda nodded and rolled up Allen's pants leg so he could see his ankle, he then took off his shoe and sock, the ankle was swollen slightly.

"Che….I think it's just sprained, can you stand up?" Kanda asked while putting Allen's sock and shoe back on before standing up.

"I think so…." Allen said while standing up, he obviously was putting less weight on his right foot, but Kanda pretended not to notice.

"We're here….finally!!" Kanda said with a smile (YES a real smile!!)

"About time…." Allen yawned, Kanda grabbed Allen's hand and together the two walked off the train and into the town Venice, they went and checked into a hotel and decided to fall asleep for the night, completely unaware of the pair's of golden eyes watching them.

"Tyki….can I start now? I already have a nightmare ready to use!!" Road said.

"Alright Road you can start, but don't awaken the Fourteenth yet, and don't shatter Allen's mind yet either!!" Tyki said while trying to light his cigarette.

"I wont Tyki….I know the Earl doesn't want him dead, not yet anyways!!" Road said with her sadistic smile

Kanda had just gotten out of the shower, he looked around for Allen and saw that the boy was fast asleep in his bed, Kanda sighed softly before crawling into his own bed and turning in for the night.

_Allen was running, he was running from an unknown person. He tripped and fell, he heard a crack and he screamed in agony, he looked down at his ankle, it was definitely broken. Footsteps could be heard from behind him, he tried to crawl away, but a pair of red boots was in his way. Allen looked up and saw Lenalee._

"_L-Lenalee….help me PLEASE!!" Allen said in desperation as the footsteps got closer and closer, Allen turned his head around and saw the Millennium Earl._

"_Why should I help you Allen….?!" Lenalee said, she suddenly kicked Allen hard on his chest, he went flying over to the Earl, once he landed he coughed out blood, and blood was slowly running down his face._

"_Lenalee….why!!" Allen said before blacking out._

"Ohh….Man this is going to be hard….Tyki give me some ideas, I've run out!!" Road said.

"Umm, betrayal?" Tyki said nonchalantly.

"Ohh, good one….thanks!!" Road said.

_Allen opened his eyes and saw Lavi bending over a limp figure._

"_Lavi?!" Allen said, he tried to move but realized he was tied in chains that were digging into his flesh._

"_Oh Allen you're awake….!!" Lavi twisted around to face Allen, Allen saw the figure behind Lavi was Kanda._

"_Kanda!?!!" Allen said softly._

"_It's no use Allen….Yu is dead!!" Lavi said sadistically as he walked over to Allen, his fingers bloody and a knife in his hands, he started to swing it down towards Allen._

"_KANDA!!" Allen yelled before he blacked out._

Allen screamed and jolted awake, Kanda was standing over him protectively.

"Moyashi are you okay?!!" Kanda said with concern etched deeply into his face and voice. Allen's hair and shirt were sticking to him, he was gasping, and the fading nightmare was echoing itself in his eyes. Kanda put his hands on Allen's shoulders when the boy didn't respond.

"Allen answer me!!" Kanda said while slightly shaking the boy. Allen remained unresponsive, nothing seemed to get through to him, when suddenly he doubled over and he whimpered in pain, he went rigid and sat back up slowly, his eyes golden.

"Hello again Mr. Exorcist!!" The Fourteenth said calmly.

"You get the fuck out of Allen's body!!" Kanda said pissed.

"But Allen needs to recover….it truly was an awful nightmare, I should have ended it but then he wouldn't get any stronger!!" The Fourteenth mumbled.

"Nightmare….so that's why he was screaming…." Kanda murmured in understanding.

"Man….if I didn't know better I would say that Road was behind this….but I cant feel her presence at all….I thought I did when Allen first woke up, but I guess it was just my imagination." The Fourteenth rambled on.

"Okay….then can you give me back my Allen!!" Kanda said.

"Alright….fine, he's becoming responsive now anyway….and I hate being attacked by him…." The Fourteenth said before lying down and closing his eyes, Kanda smirked slightly. Suddenly Allen bolted up and right into Kanda's arms, his eyes his normal gray. He started to shiver in Kanda's arms; Kanda wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Allen are you okay now….?" Kanda asked in a soft voice, he felt Allen nod against his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!!" Allen answered quickly, his grip on Kanda tightened.

"Alright you don't have to if you don't want to…." Kanda said as he stood up while holding the boy in his arms; he walked over to his bed and crawled in, holding Allen close to him. "Alright now let's get some sleep; you won't have nightmares if you are sleeping with someone else…." Kanda said while rubbing the boys back soothingly. Soon enough the two of them were fast asleep, no more nightmares disturbed the small boy, in fact I any dreams happened they were about Kanda. As for Kanda he took a little bit longer to fall asleep because he was worrying about Allen, but he too soon fell into the clutches of sleep, only to wake the next morning when the suns rays were shining through the window.

_Shiki: See that wasn't so hard!!_

_Rima: -lying dead tired on the floor- ugh….-sits up- but Shiki you wrote the nightmare spot!! So this wasn't just mine this time!!_

_Shiki: But that's only because I'm a genius when it comes to things like that!!_

_Rima: Alright don't get full of yourself…. I got this up quickly…. Thanks to Shiki and her vicious hurtful words!! And her violent ways…._

_Shiki: Rima shut it!! Alright guys if you want to see more of this you need to review or there isn't going to be anymore!!_

_Rima: SHIKI!! That's not true…. But please review!! Until next time!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Rima: Hey y'all, this chapter is all thanks to Shiki!!_

_Shiki: Chibi-Chan keep your mouth shut…. But yeah I did write this chapter!! –Smirks- you better like it to, or I'm gonna be so mad!! Because I worked hard on this chapter and it's full of angst is guess…. Oi is that It Chibi-Chan??_

_Rima: SHIKI PLEASE stop calling me that I AM not short…. Yeah that's it I guess, I hope you all like this!!_

"Oi Allen wake up, we need to set out now if we want to get home quickly!!" Kanda said while shaking the small boy slightly.

"But Kanda…. I'm sleepy, let me sleep just a bit longer….!!" Allen whimpered before rolling away from Kanda and off the bed. "Nyaa!! HEY don't laugh!!" Allen said while glaring at Kanda who was indeed laughing.

"Are you awake now!?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah yeah…. I'm up, let's get going then!!" Allen said while smiling. The two left the hotel and started to head towards the mountains.

"Komui said that the innocence is causing earthquakes in the mountains here, so stay close to me...." Kanda said. Allen was walking backwards so he was facing Kanda.

"Whatever you say Kanda!!" Allen said with a smile. Suddenly Allen tripped; the ground started shaking beneath the two.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda said reaching for Allen, his fingertips just brushing the tips of Allen's fingers as the ground beneath Allen vanished, the small boy falling into darkness without a sound. After a minute the ground stopped bucking and Kanda could move without falling flat on his face, he looked down into the hole. "Moyashi, answer me if you can hear me!!" He called out over and over again, his voice echoing downwards. He heard a sadistic giggling behind him, Kanda drew Mugen and twisted around in a blink of an eye, Road Kamelot stood in front of him. "Noah!!" He said harshly.

"Ah it's the Exorcist that Allen cares most about!!" Road said while she continued to giggle.

"Shut it!!" Kanda said while raising the sword to her neck.

"I wouldn't do that Exorcist, Tyki and the Earl are down there looking for the innocence! And when they find Allen the Earl will be so happy!!" Road said. Kanda Che-ed and looked back down into the hole again, when he looked back at Road she was gone.

"Dammit….Moyashi!!" Kanda yelled in desperation.

Allen opened his eyes slowly and winced, blood was slowly rolling down his face, he knew it would heal soon enough, so he stood up slowly and tried to examine his surroundings. It was pitch black and he could feel rock all around him himself. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Konbawa….Allen Walker!!" A voice said, Allen turned around and saw the Earl and Tyki Mikk. The Earl's hand was glowing a pink color and Allen was thrown against a wall. Tyki looked at Allen, the innocence in his hands.

"We meet again Shounen, I told you we would!!" Tyki said. Another pink light hit Allen, his mouth open in a silent scream, his eyes shut as he passed out.

"That was just too easy…." Tyki said walking towards Allen, he grabbed the boys arm and started to pick him up. The boy's eyes snapped open, they were a golden color, and the boy punched Tyki in his jaw and kicked the taller man away from him. "Whoa!!" Tyki said shocked.

"Back off….this boy is not going with you yet!! Hello Earl….sorry I can't play with you today!" The Fourteenth said, he looked up and started to climb the wall quickly like a cat until Kanda was within arms reach.

"Kanda!!" The Fourteenth said with his eyes shut and his hand reaching towards Kanda.

"Moyashi!!" Kanda said while grabbing Allen's hand and pulling the boy up. The Fourteenth opened his eyes; one was gray and the other gold.

"Damn this boy never gives up…." The Fourteenth said panting heavily. Kanda pulled away from the small boy.

"Fourteenth, give me my Allen back!!" Kanda spat out.

"Hai, hai Kanda-San….no need to thank me for saving Allen from the Earl and Tyki!" The Fourteenth said before letting Allen take his body back. His cat ears twitched and laid flat against his head, he looked up at Kanda with scared gray eyes before hugging Kanda tightly.

"It's okay Moyashi, I wont let them get you I promise!!" Kanda promised.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!" A voice said from behind Kanda. Kanda picked Allen up in one arm and held him close, and held Mugen in the other hand, he turned around and saw several level 3 akuma's, four level 4 akuma's, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, and the Earl. The akuma's all fired at once, suddenly a white cloak engulfed Kanda and Allen, completely protecting them from the bullets. Allen jumped out of Kanda's arms, his hands clenched into fists and his face and eyes showing how angry he was.

"Tyki look at his face! Look at Allen's face! He's ready to kill!" Road said sounding excited.

"Road focus, we need one more Noah to accomplish our plan, so stop playing around!" Tyki said harshly. Road nodded and sat on the ground looking bored. Kanda stepped forward until Allen was slightly behind him. The level 4's all moved quickly, three attacked Kanda, and one vanished only to appear behind Allen, it shot a bullet at Allen who quickly twisted around, his cloak protecting him. His nails were slightly longer and sharper and his canine teeth were longer and sharper. The level 4 giggled and attacked Allen again, completely failing as Allen swung his arm down, completely slicing the akuma in half with his claws.

"I can't concentrate; I can't get into Allen's mind!! If anything he is getting stronger not weaker!! I don't know what to do!!" Road wailed.

"Let me distract him!" Tyki said, he suddenly appeared behind Allen, his hand went straight to Allen's heart, the young boy screamed a bloodcurdling scream as Tyki squeezed his heart, and he coughed out blood. Tyki withdrew his hand and Allen fell to the ground breathing heavily. Kanda heard the scream and twisted around, he ran back over to Allen quickly.

"Moyashi….Moyashi what's wrong!!?" Kanda said in desperation. "You bastard what did you do to him!?!" Kanda said to Tyki.

"It's not me anymore. Good job in taking over Road!!" Tyki said walking back to Road.

"He'll break soon enough!!" Road said, the Earl started to chuckle. Allen stood up shakily, his eyes filled with hatred as he looked at the Earl. The three level 4's that Kanda had abandoned came up behind Kanda and grabbed him so he couldn't move.

"Now, Allen Walker….Come over and join the Noah's willingly so it won't be painful!" The Earl said.

"Never!" Allen spat out weakly. A pink light hit him hard and he flew right into a tree that collapsed against the force, several pieces of the wood going into Allen's back. Kanda started to struggle against the level 4's but found he couldn't move an inch, but nonetheless he continued to try and move. Light after light, Allen kept getting hit over and over again until he was doubled over and coughing out blood. He fell to his knees and continued to fall to the ground as six more stigmata's appeared on his head, his skin darkened but his eyes remained gray.

"Why are you so stubborn Allen, everything will be easier on our side! We'll help you, were your real family!!" Road said sweetly as Allen passed out from pain and exhaustion. Tyki went and picked up the small boy, he vanished along with the Earl, Road, and the rest of the akuma. Kanda landed on his feet panicked, he had to get back to town so he could call Komui. Kanda raced back to the town and found the nearest phone and hooked up the golem before contacting Headquarters.

"Komui get some back up here this fucking instant!! Two Noah's and the Earl appeared and they took Allen and the innocence!!" Kanda said desperately.

"Calm down Kanda, just come back and we'll get this all…." Komui started.

"IM NOT FUCKING GOING BACK!! IM GOING TO WAIT FOR THE FUCKING BACKUP TEAM SO WE CAN GO AND RESCUE ALLEN!!" Kanda yelled before hanging up.

"Hurry up and awaken Allen….you'll love your new life!!" Road whispered to the sleeping boy. They were in a castle, in a locked room Allen laid on a large bed that had Road sitting next to him. Outside his mind everything was bad, inside his mind everything was the worst thing unimaginable.

_Rima" Okay that's chapter eight!! Wow im already there….thank you to lilanimefan for helping me with this one!! Once again Shiki did most of this chapter….should I raise the rating??_

_Shiki: Hell no we don't need to raise the rating….do we?? Any way you better review so Rima here can write more!! She needs ideas and shes very depressed right now!!_

_Rima: SHIKI Don't tell them, anyway review please!! I hoped you liked it!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Rima: Finally chapter nine!! I've come so far!! Okay so some major drama in this one!! I hope y'all like it!!_

_Shiki: Y'all better like it!! Thanks lilanimefan for helping us out by the way!! Rima really needed all the help she could get for this chapter!! Warning character death is in this one!!_

"Nii-San was that just Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes it was actually…." Komui said softly, he was obviously thinking very hard about something.

"What did Kanda yell? Did he say something about Allen?" Lavi asked, he had been sitting in the couch.

"Yes….Allen has been kidnapped by the Noah's….Kanda is requesting immediate back up." Komui said rubbing his temples.

"Nii-San, I'll go with Lavi, Miranda, and Krory…." Lenalee offered up.

"I think I'll have no choice, you will just go anyway….alright, Lenalee go and find Krory and Miranda, tell them it's urgent they come to my office instantly." Komui said exhausted. Lenalee nodded and left the room to find the two Exorcists.

"Komui, calm down, I'll protect Lenalee and get Allen back!!" Lavi promised. Suddenly Miranda, Krory, and Lenalee burst into the room.

"That was quick!!"

"They were just down the hallway…." Lenalee replied to her brother.

"Okay, Miranda and Krory. You two are going to Italy with Lavi and Lenalee to meet up with Kanda." Komui explained.

"Wasn't Allen-Kun on that mission?" Miranda asked.

"Yes he was, he was kidnapped by the Noah's. Kanda requested back up so I am sending you four, set off immediately!!" Komui said, they all nodded and raced off to get their bags and get to the train. Once on the train, they all couldn't settle down, they kept thinking about the young Exorcist who was in mortal danger.

"Road how is our new pet coming along?" The Earl asked walking into the room. Allen was laying on a bed, his hands tied together and resting on his stomach, his cat ears were flat against his head and his tail was still.

"He is starting to break, but its only slight…. It's going to me hard!!" Road whined.

"I'll have Tyki-Pon bring you some candy! We need him broken by tomorrow evening; the Exorcist in the town requested backup and they should be there by then!" The Earl said.

"It'll be done by then!!" Road said with a sadistic smile on her face, the Earl left the room then to do his own thing.

"_Allen….Allen…." A voice called to Allen. Allen looked around but only saw a white piano and a mirror, suddenly a shadow appeared in the mirror, it looked just like him except it had ashy skin, golden eyes, and the seven stigmas._

"_Noah….!" Allen said._

"_Yes…. I am the Fourteenth…. And unless you want your friends dead, you will give in to me now!!" The shadow said harshly._

"_No….I won't do that!! I won't give in to you!!" Allen said before running off, a melody playing softly in his head. The scenery changed suddenly, he was now in the Black Order's training room. Allen screamed when he saw Krory, Miranda, and Chaoji laying on the ground, their bodies torn apart and mangled. He ran from the room and came across the cafeteria that was filled with dead finders, even Jerry was dead, and he ran again, this time he tripped over something. Scared to look down, Allen looked and saw Lavi on the ground with several deep and long wounds all over him, he was dead. He got up and ran again, he ran to Komui's office, hoping he would get an explanation._

"_KOMUI WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" Allen yelled bursting into the room. Komui was laying dead on the floor next to his sister Lenalee, both were so mangled it was hard at a first glance to tell they were even human, Allen screamed a bloodcurdling scream._

"Road how are you doing?" Tyki asked while walking into the room with a large bag filled with candy.

"Allen is ready to break, if things keep going this way, he'll be broken a day ahead of schedule!!" Road said taking the candy from Tyki.

"What exactly are you making him see, that would make the Allen Walker we know break so quickly?!" Tyki said shocked.

"Oh, just the death of his friends!!" Road said as Allen emitted a bloodcurdling scream, his skin instantly darkened and six more stigmas appeared on his head.

"_Moyashi…." A voice said behind Allen, Allen twisted around and saw Kanda in the doorway ready to collapse._

"_Kanda, you're alive!!" Allen raced over and hugged the Exorcist tightly._

"_Get away from me! Your not Allen, your that filthy Noah that took him from me!!" Kanda said as he fell to the ground._

"_K-Kanda….!" Allen said kneeling down next to him._

"_Go away I hate you I never want to see you again…." Kanda said before dying. Allen stood up and ran and ran until suddenly he was back in the piano room._

"_Well Allen are you ready to give in now that you have seen your friends?" The Fourteenth said._

"_Fine…. I don't care anymore….do what you like…." Allen said lifelessly as he sat down next to the piano. The Fourteenth grinned sadistically before he vanished from the mirror._

Allen's eyes opened, they were a gold color.

"Look Tyki he's awake!!" Road said happily. "Go get the Earl!!" Tyki nodded and ran off to find the Earl.

"Hello Road….it's been awhile!!" The Fourteenth said.

"I knew you would awaken soon!!" Road said while hugging him tightly. "We need to make a new name for you, Fourteenth is to long, and we can't use Allen…."

"What about…. Lirit?" He asked.

"Yes that's perfect!!" Road said as the Earl and Tyki walked in. Lirit stood up and bowed respectfully.

"It has been awhile Earl…. I hope to forget the past and continue anew!" Lirit said.

"Well said Fourteenth! Now we'll put your skills to good use!!" The Earl said while laughing.

"Please call me Lirit please…." Lirit said.

"Alright…. Now what happened to Allen Walker?"

"He is trapped in his own mind!" Lirit said with an evil smile on his face.

"Good good, now let us go to the piano so we can see if your abilities have waned over the years!!" The Earl said happily. Lirit nodded and walked out of the current room, down the hallway and into a black room that had a white piano in the center.

"You still have the same piano…." Lirit said while sighing.

"Of course we do, wasn't that piano special to you?" Road asked.

"Yes it was, but I'm just shocked you kept it that's all." Lirit said while sitting down at the piano, his fingers brushed along the keys before he started playing, it was a soft and gentle lullaby.

"The same song….really, couldn't you have learned something else?" Road complained obviously bored.

"Of course it's the same song!!" Lirit said offended.

"Lirit how about we go out and see if your powers still work!!" The Earl said happily, Lirit nodded and stood up, ending the melody instantly.

"How about we go to Italy!?" Lirit asked. Everyone nodded, seeing as the backup team was just starting to arrive in Italy. Lirit smirked and absently started moving his fingers like he was playing a song, a white light engulfed everyone, they suddenly arrived on the train that housed the four back up Exorcist. Tyki, Road, and the Earl all stood in front of Lirit so he was hidden from view.

"Akuma…." Road whispered, a level four Akuma appeared.

"Hai Noah-Sama?" It said.

"Go find the four Exorcists on this train and bring them here, don't engage in battle!! Let them follow you here!" Road commanded, the Akuma nodded before flying off to find the Exorcist.

"Lavi don't you think it's to quiet?" Lenalee asked.

"It is Lena…. Don't worry though, we'll be there soon enough and we'll rescue Allen from the Noah's!" Lavi promised. The door to their compartment burst open and the level four akuma appeared, causing Krory and Miranda to jolt awake.

"Hello Exorcist….!" It laughed maniacally before flying off down the corridor.

"Let's go!" Lenalee said with her innocence already activated as she chased after it, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda followed as well. Soon enough the akuma stopped, the Exorcist kept running at it until they suddenly heard a familiar melody.

"Here you are Noah-Sama!!" The Akuma said before being crushed by Lenalee. They saw the Earl, Tyki, and Road.

"Noah….what are you doing here!?!" Lavi spat out.

"Ha-ha, they hate us!! Well it's only to be expected since we took their dear friend!" Road said while laughing.

"Lavi….this melody…." Lenalee said with tears in her eyes, she looked between Tyki and Road and saw white.

"THEY HAVE ALLEN WITH THEM!!" Lenalee said while charging at the Noah's, they instantly vanished, leaving Lirit behind. Lenalee pulled Allen into a tight hug. "Allen its okay, you are safe now!!" Lavi noticed the change in him first.

"Lenalee get away from him!!" Lavi said, but he was too late, Lirit hummed and suddenly Lenalee was thrown backwards several feet.

"Silly Exorcist!! I bring you news of your precious Allen, he is breaking under me, and he can't escape!!" Lirit said while laughing, he started spinning in a circle, humming again.

"Allen-Kun….what will happen to Allen-Kun!!?" Miranda asked desperately.

"He will die in his own mind!!" Lirit said, he vanished quickly before Lavi's hammer could hit him.

"Allen-Kun….should he still be there?!" Miranda asked.

"He is still there Miranda, don't worry…. If Allen wasn't still there, I'm sure that he would've killed us…." Lenalee said while walking up to the three. "We're almost there…."

Soon enough, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory arrived in the town; Kanda was pacing restlessly outside the train station.

"Yuu-Chan!!" Lavi called out when he saw Kanda. Kanda didn't react in any way.

"Finally you're here!!" Kanda said.

"Kanda…. Are you all right?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm fine, now let's get going, I found the Noah's Castle…. It's not guarded…. So we can go now!" Kanda said quickly.

"Yuu wait, let's think about this for a minute!!" Lavi said.

"NO!! There won't be any thinking!! We are going to take my Allen back!!" Kanda yelled at Lavi. Everyone was shocked at Kanda, 'his Allen'.

"Alright, we'll go now…." Lavi said clearly defeated. Kanda nodded and set off towards a castle that loomed over the town, everyone followed behind him closely.

"Lirit that was perfect! If anything your powers have only gotten stronger!" Road said while hugging the small boy tightly.

"Road let go…. I can't breath!!" Lirit said. Road let go and he fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Allen is still fighting me, so it's hard…."

"Don't worry…. As long as you keep in control for another six hours we'll be safe…. Allen only has six hours where he can get his body back." Road stated.

"I KNOW Road…. Leave me alone now…." Lirit said storming out of the room, he quickly walked to the piano room, he shut the door and sat at the piano, he started playing the soft melody.

"_Allen…. Allen…. Answer me unless you just want to vanish…." Lirit said to Allen._

"_Go away….no one needs me anymore…." Allen said, he was sitting at the white piano, completely exhausted, he was almost transparent. Lirit sighed and gave up, he would just have to kill one of his comrades to get Allen to come back out._

"Oi Lirit!! You in there?" Tyki said to Lirit while tapping his head.

"Tyki go away, didn't Road tell you I wanted to be alone?" Lirit said pissed, he continued to play the melody.

"Yes, but I needed to make sure you were safe…. I always did love you like a little brother…." Tyki said while ruffling the smaller boys white hair.

"Don't do that!!" Lirit complained.

"Alright….but I will be at your side while the Exorcist are invading, we were ordered by the Earl to find a safe place and not leave it…. Is this your safe place?" Tyki said.

"Yes it is…. I fell safe here, and now that you're here I feel even safer!" Lirit said with a large smile, he hugged Tyki tightly.

"Good…. I need you to be safe…." Tyki said while lifting Lirit up so he could sit down, he placed Lirit in his lap and hugged him tightly once he sat down. Lirit's cat ears were flat against his head and his tail was swishing side to side. Lirit suddenly groaned in agony, he pulled away from Tyki and gripped the sides of his head; blood was dripping down from the stigmas.

"Damn this boy….he still fights me even when he's broken….or is it just his innocence's that have been fighting me…." Lirit said with agony in his voice.

"Lirit what's wrong?!" Tyki asked concerned.

"Nothing Tyki…." Lirit then pulled Tyki back into their embrace. "I can feel them…. They are filled with their hatred towards me…."

"It's okay I wont let them take you away from me again!" Tyki said protectively.

"Thanks Tyki…. I'm really scared right now…." Lirit said, fear radiating from his voice, he twisted around so his back was against Tyki's front, he placed his hands on the piano and started playing again.

"Kanda is this really the way to the castle?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes it is! Can't you see the castle?" Kanda asked, the castle was just a few feet ahead of them.

"Oh….duh, I'm so stupid!" Lenalee said. Suddenly they all heard the familiar melody.

"That's Allen's melody!!" Kanda said shocked. They all started to run towards the large door on the castle, Lenalee kicked it open with her innocence, Krory also activated his innocence.

"I can smell Allen's blood…." Krory said.

"You can go no further!" Road said stepping out of the shadows. "We won't be giving you friend back, seeing as he is now my little brother!!" She said, suddenly a picture of Allen in Tyki's lap and him playing the piano came up next to Road. "See he is no longer Allen, he is my brother Lirit now!!"

"I will be taking him back!!" Kanda said as the picture vanished.

"Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda go…. I'll take care of her!" Krory said. Everyone nodded and continued to run further into the castle, following the sound of the melody.

"So Kioketsuki…. You'll fight me!?!" Road said.

"Of course….and I'll see Allen later!!" Krory said as Road attacked him; the two then ensued into a violent battle.

"Tyki I smell blood…." Lirit said as he started to shake.

"Lirit it's going to be okay, I promise!!" Tyki said.

"But it's Road Nee-Sama's blood!! It's a very small amount but it's still there!" Lirit said reverting to the mind of a five year old. Tyki wrapped his arms around Lirit's stomach tightly.

"I promise she'll come back…." Tyki said. Suddenly the door burst open and Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Miranda ran in. Tyki stood up while holding Lirit in his arms. Lirit cowered against Tyki's chest, he rest his head on the older mans shoulder and started to whimper and continue to shake.

"Give us Allen back and we won't fight you!" Lavi said, Kanda already had Mugen drawn, Lenalee reactivated her innocence.

"Well I guess we'll be fighting!! Unless…. Lirit do you want to go with them?" Tyki said. Lirit lifted his head, his golden eyes glowing softly in the dim lighting as he looked at the Exorcists, he slowly shook his head. "Well there's your answer!!" Tyki set down Lirit and placed him behind him. "Stay here…. I'll be fine…."

"Okay Tyki Nii-San…." Lirit sat on the piano bench and didn't let his eyes leave the older man.

"This is a completely different person then from the person we met on the train!!" Lenalee said.

"Yeah…." Lavi said shocked.

"Because you all barged in here filled with your feelings of hate towards Lirit he's reverted back to the mind of a five year old!!" Tyki said, several tease suddenly surrounded him. The Exorcists all charged at Tyki, except for Miranda she stayed in the doorway and waited until she was needed. Tyki dodged several kicks from Lenalee, and several attacks from Lavi, but wasn't as lucky with Kanda. Kanda had sliced several wounds onto Tyki's arms and torso.

"Give him back and we'll leave now!!" Kanda growled.

"No way…. I will never give Lirit to you!!" Tyki said.

"Well that's too bad!!" Lenalee said while slamming into Tyki's back. Tyki's eyes rolled back into his head has he fell to the ground, he lay completely still.

"TYKI!!" Lirit said, he got up and raced over to the still man. "Tyki Nii-San please get up!!" He yelled desperately before screaming in anguish.

"Lirit!!" Road said when she heard his scream, her slight pause let Krory attack her easily, his teeth bit down into her neck and he sucked away, Road soon fell to the ground completely still. He then raced to the other Exorcist's.

"I killed the Noah girl!" He said. Lirit looked at him in fear, shock, anger, he stood up and started to back away from everyone, he backed away until his back hit the wall.

"You killed Road Nee-Sama…." Lirit whispered in shock. "I'LL KILL YOU I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY FAMILY!!" Everyone backed away slightly, a strong wind picked up as the tease went and surrounded Lirit, ten or so candles also appeared behind him, they turned sharp at the ends as he fired them at the Exorcist. None of them hitting their target, Lirit suddenly collapsed to his knees, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll get him!" Lenalee said, she walked towards Lirit, she grabbed his arms and started to pick him up when he suddenly kicked her away, he took a knife out from under his shirt quickly and plunged it into Lenalee's heart.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL THEM!!" Lirit said as Lenalee backed away to the others before falling to the ground.

"Lenalee, Lenalee no please don't die!!" Lavi said catching the girl, seeing it was already too late, the girl had died. Suddenly the wind stopped moving, Lirit walked to the piano and started playing his melody.

"_Allen…. There you go Allen, I killed Lenalee…. You can come out now….you can take your revenge against me now…." Lirit said to Allen. Allen was no longer transparent._

"_How dare you kill her….!!" Allen said._

"What's going on….?!" Kanda said while kneeling down next to Lenalee, his eyes on Lirit. Suddenly Lirit fell from the piano bench and he started screaming in agony, a bloodcurdling scream that resonated throughout the castle, blood ran down his face from the stigmas. Road's eyes shot open upon hearing Lirit's scream, she appeared next to Lirit.

"Lirit, Lirit!! Answer me Lirit!!" Road said desperately, Tyki shot up and raced over to the small boy, he pulled him into an embrace.

"Lirit, please no Lirit don't lose!!" Tyki said clinging onto the small boy. The Exorcists just stared at the three Noah's in shock. Lirit suddenly stopped screaming and collapsed in Tyki's arms, his skin paling and the stigma's started to vanish.

"No Lirit…. You let him win…. I'll kill him for you!!" Road said, a candle appeared in her hand, its end sharpened. The small boy's eyes opened quickly, one gold and the other gray, Road swung the candle down.

_Rima: sorry about the biggest cliff hanger ever!! But Shiki made me do it…._

_Shiki: Sorry y'all….but I gave you a nice long chapter, you get to use your imagination to see what happens next until we update again!!_

_Rima: Until next time!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Rima: Finally the long awaited continuation of last chapter's cliff hanger!! Thanks B-average girl for when Shiki was stumped!!_

As Road swung the candle down, Allen heard his name being called by several people, the one he heard clearly though was Kanda's voice.

"GIVE US LIRIT BACK ALLEN!!!!" Road said before the candle embedded itself into Allen's right hand, it went completely through his hand, more candles appeared behind her, they sharpened and flew at Allen, one embedded in his chest, he screamed a bloodcurdling scream as he started to black out from blood loss.

"ALLEN!!" Kanda yelled, he charged at the Noah's, both vanished quickly. Kanda ran and kneeled down next to Allen and pulled out the two candles quickly, he then started to rip off pieces of his jacket and wrap it around Allen's injuries.

"Kanda…. I'm sorry…." Allen whispered.

"For what Moyashi!?!" Kanda said while picking up Allen as carefully as he could.

"I killed Lenalee…." Allen whispered before passing out.

"WE need to get him medical attention NOW!!" Kanda ordered. Lavi picked up Lenalee carefully and nodded.

"Alright Yu, well get the medical attention for Allen…." Lavi said lifelessly, Kanda then hurried out of the room with everyone behind him, once he was out of the castle, he started sprinting to the town, once there he ran to the local hospital and gave Allen over to a nurse who rushed Allen to a doctor who rushed him to a surgery room. The nurse came back and saw Lenalee.

"Ohmygoodness…." The nurse looked close to fainting as she backed away.

"Lavi take Lenalee and go wait outside!!" Kanda said, Lavi nodded and walked back outside with Lenalee.

Several hours passed, and Kanda didn't receive any news on Allen, finally the doctor that had rushed Allen to the surgery room came out and walked over to Kanda.

"I have good news and bad news…." He said. "Good news is he will recover with only scars to show what happened, bad news is he has slipped into a coma…." Kanda felt like he was going to die.

"Allen, is in a coma!?" Krory said shocked, Miranda started sobbing.

"Yes, and I'm sorry but he won't awaken until he has overcome what ever is wrong with him…." The doctor said. "Is there any family that needs to be notified?"

"No none!!" Kanda said quickly.

"That's harsh Exorcist! We are his family!" Road said walking in with Tyki, they both had pale skin so they wouldn't stand out.

"Get out! You're the one that caused him to be like this!!" Kanda spat out.

"Sir, if they say he is their family, I have to let them see him…." The doctor said. "If you will please come this way…." Road and Tyki nodded before following the doctor down the corridor and into Allen's room.

"Tyki…. I think it's my fault…." Road whispered once they were in Allen's room and the doctor had left.

"Road it's not your fault, maybe we should have tried to talk this out with the Exorcist instead of just doing…. The Earl abandoned us three at the castle, so I guess we are to fend for ourselves now…." Tyki said while putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I guess your right…. I think I should try and wake Allen up…." Road said while putting a hand over Allen's.

"Yeah you should at least try and help…. And then we could get help from the exorcist if they will let us near them without being killed." Tyki whispered. Suddenly Allen's cat ears twitched and he opened his eyes, they were both golden.

"Lirit, your still there!!" Tyki and Road said.

"Yes, but only because Allen feels guilty for killing Lenalee, I've tried to reason with him but he wont listen…." Lirit said while sitting up. Road hugged him tightly.

"I don't really care! Your still here and that's what matters!!" Road said happily.

"I need to speak to Kanda…. Can you bring him here?" Lirit said, Road sighed but nodded.

"I'll go get him…." She walked out to Kanda. "Oi Exorcist, follow me!!" Kanda followed Road, his hand on Mugen's hilt, when he walked into Allen's room he saw the boy sitting up, but his eyes were golden.

"Fourteenth!!" Kanda spat out.

"Nope, I'm called Lirit now…."

"Well whatever I don't care, just give me Allen back!" Kanda said.

"Even if I leave Allen will just die in his own mind, the only way to save him is to either get him to stop thinking it was his fault that he killed Lenalee, or Road can forcefully make him wake up…." Lirit stated. "But, us three Noah's have been abandoned by the Earl, and we are asking for your protection if Road awaken's Allen…. And I will swear to only appear when Allen needs me, and then I will leave as soon as he doesn't need me!!"

"Che…. Whatever, just wake up Allen!" Kanda said.

"Lirit do you really want to do this?!" Road said.

"Road Nee-Sama I'm sure, besides, I might see you again!!" Lirit said with a smile on his face.

"Alright…. If you say so…." Road put her hand on Lirit's head.

"I love you Tyki Nii-Sama, Road Nee-Sama!!" Lirit said before falling into the pillows and falling asleep. Tyki wiped away the few tears that had escaped from his eyes, and Road was sobbing.

"He's never said that before!!" Road said. Tyki came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Let's do what he wanted us to, like he said we might see him again…." Tyki said to calm the girl down.

"Alright Tyki…. I'll wake up Allen in the hopes of seeing Lirit again…." Road whispered, Kanda looked bored out of his mind.

"Can we just hurry up!!?" Kanda said out of patience.

"Shut up Exorcist!! I'm getting there, just keep your promise!!" Road said, she put her other hand on Allen's head and whispered something so soft no one heard her. Suddenly Allen jolted out of bed and into Kanda's arms sobbing, his eyes were both gray. Kanda rubbed Allen's back and saw Tyki was doing the same to Road who was bawling, Kanda felt just a tiny bit of pity for them.

"Moyashi are you okay?" Kanda said rocking the boy back and forth while rubbing his back.

"Lenalee…. I killed Lenalee!!" Allen cried out sobbing.

"Shh, no it's not your fault…. Lirit did it, not you…." Kanda said calmly.

"What do you mean it was Lirit?!" Allen shouted, his chest racking from the sobs and his voice incredulous, "I KILLED her!" the extra emphasis he had put on the word killed only thrust him deeper into his madness.

"You would never kill her, Moyashi! You love her... us... to much! It may have been your hands, but it was not you that did it! Lirit took control of you... you had no way of fighting back," Kanda comforted the boy, "There was nothing you could have done. If anything, blame me... for allowing anything like that to happen in my presence..."

Allen was being too harsh on himself, Kanda knew. He wished he could take away all of the pain, the suffering, the guilt that Allen carried right then and there. And he couldn't.

"Lirit... he's really gone..." Road sobbed. Tyki held her, shushing her cries and rubbing her back. Tears streamed down his face, too, but he made no point to wipe them away. He closed his eyes; instead, "You'd best keep your promise, bastard. Lirit's gone all because of you!" Road shouted accusatorily. Kanda glared at her, but held his tongue. She was in hysterics as it was, and who knows what she'd do. Lavi walked into the room, not seeing the Noah's at first.

"Miranda is watching Lenalee…. I called Komui and told him what happened, he is in hysterics." Lavi said, he turned around and saw the two Noah's. "WHY THE HELL ARE _THEY_ HERE?!"

"Shut the hell up Exorcist!! We just saved your little friend Allen's life, and we were promised we would be protected!!" Tyki spat out. Allen turned around when he heard Tyki's voice, his eyes widened in fear.

"What are you doing here!?!" He asked almost silently.

"I made a deal Moyashi, they wake you up and we give them protection…." Kanda explained.

"Oh…." Allen shifted slightly. "Can we leave now….?" Allen asked Kanda softly.

"Sure…. If you want protection Noah's, you aren't allowed to leave our sight!!" Kanda said while standing up with Allen in his arms. Tyki stood up with Road in his arms and followed Kanda out, Lavi right behind them.

"How are we getting back to the Order….?" Lavi asked.

"We could take the Ark…." Road said quietly. "We could get there quickly, and you could have a proper funeral for her…."

"Shut the hell up!! You wont even be invited to her funeral you filthy Noah!!" Lavi said pissed. Allen cringed against the harshness of Lavi's voice.

"We'll use the Ark…. Lenalee needs a proper burial…." Allen said while jumping out of Kanda's arms, he stumbled and fell to his knees when he hit the ground. "Ouch…." He whispered.

"Allen….!" Kanda and Lavi said.

"Lirit….!" Road and Tyki said at the same time as Kanda and Lavi.

"I'm fine…." Allen said standing up. "Let's head outside…. Then we can go home." Allen said lifelessly.

"Alright Allen…." Lavi said while walking out of the room and from there to the front of the building where Miranda and Krory were waiting, Krory holding the limp Lenalee who was instantly back in Lavi's arms.

"Allen-Kun…." Miranda said when she saw how distraught and guilty Allen looked when he saw Lenalee just laying there in Lavi's arms.

"I'm fine…. Everyone get closer…." Allen said while rubbing his eyes to keep tears from spilling. Everyone nodded and got closer together, Tyki was holding Road who was on the right of Allen, and everyone else on the left of Allen. Allen started humming softly and a door appeared in front of them, they all walked into the Ark. Once everyone was in the silent white Ark, the door shut and they were enveloped in utter silence.

"Which door Allen….?" Lavi asked.

"This one…." Allen said while walking over to a door that said 'Black Order' on it.

"Oh…. Ne Allen!!!!" Lavi said as the small boy collapsed to the ground, Kanda grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

"He's exhausted so shut up and someone open the door!!" Kanda hissed softly so not to wake the small cat boy, he looked down and smiled softly at Allen while stroking one of his cat ears. Krory went and opened the door, he and Miranda stepped through first and then the Noah's, followed by Lavi who carried Lenalee, and then Kanda and Allen. When Kanda arrived in the science department, there were several people running around and the two Noah's were surrounded by the scientist and any spare Exorcist's.

"We are helping you people now!! SO BACK OFF!!!!" Tyki yelled at them, both him and road were in their 'white' personas.

"Shut the fuck up!! If any of you wake him up I will kill you all!!!! The Noah's saved Allen's life and are HELPING us now!!" Kanda said angrily.

"Everyone back off….they saved Allen so we must trust them for now…." Komui said walking through the mass of people. "Lavi come with me please…. I want to know what happened on the mission to get Allen back…." Komui then walked out to his office with Lavi behind him, the rest of the people started to disperse as well.

"Follow me you two…." Kanda hissed at the Noah's before walking out towards Allen's room, once there he opened the door quietly and pushed them inside. "Stay here and lock the door don't open it until me or Allen come…." Kanda then shut the door and walked away to his room, he opened the door and shut it and locked it before he set Allen onto his bed.

"K-Kanda…." Allen whimpered in his sleep. "L-Lenalee…."

"Moyashi….what can I do to help you…." Kanda said sounding exhausted and helpless, he pulled the small boy into a tight and warm embrace.

_Allen was running, running away from his guilt, his friends, and his own self._

"_I can't do this anymore!!!!" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs, he collapsed to his knees, as he started to see himself kill Lenalee over and over and over again._

"_Allen….you didn't kill Lenalee, I did!! How many times do I have to tell you this!!!!?" Lirit said while coming out of the shadows, he pulled the small boy into an embrace much like the one Kanda was doing outside of his dream._

"_I still killed her….my own hands KILLED HER!!!!" Allen started sobbing._

"_YOU DIDN'T DO THAT!!! IT WAS ME!!" Lirit said while contemplating whether or not he should shake the boy._

"_MY HANDS HELD THE DAGGER THAT KILLED HER!!!!" Allen said._

"_BAKA, YOU DID NOT KILL HER!!" Lirit said while slapping Allen on his cheek._

Kanda held Allen closer upon seeing tears leaking from his eyes.

"Moyashi….what can I do to help you….?" He murmured.

_Rima: So Shiki again write most of this, and I got help form so many people!! And we thank those who helped!! And those who didn't….well this chapter could've been out faster had you helped!!_

_Shiki: Oh well though!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! Should Allen forgive himself yet or no?? Till next time!!!!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Shiki: Phew….this one has been REALLY hard lately, and we're sorry its been taking so long to update on ALL of our stories, but y'all know school, our teachers are total bitches and assign a shit load of homework every night, even now, we should be doing our homework, but instead we are doing this!!_

_Rima: And I've been getting sick recently, so Shiki has been doing ALL of the work lately, she even did the Furuba chapter three, or most of it!! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!! And we'll try to update our stories more during Spring break this coming week!!!!_

Kanda stayed awake the entire night, holding the small cat boy to him tightly but comfortable. When the sun finally rose from the bleak horizon, Allen stirred and opened his empty gray eyes wearily.

"Kanda….?" Allen whispered.

"Yeah I'm here Moyashi…." Kanda whispered softly, he sat up and pulled the small boy onto his lap. Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder and hugged him, Kanda placed one hand on the boys white head, and the other on the boys small back and started rubbing it softly.

"We need to make sure Road and Tyki didn't get into any trouble…." Allen whispered after a moment of silence.

"Tch, alright…." Kanda said calmly, hi stood up with Allen still in his arms and he left the room to go to the Noah's. They knocked on the door before Kanda unlocked it and walked in calmly.

"Finally Exorcist!!!!" Road said pissed off, her eyes glaring at the older of the two. Allen flinched away when he saw the Noah's glare.

"Road calm down…." Tyki said to the girl before smiling exhaustedly at the two. There was a knock at the door and Lavi steppe din.

"I knew you would be here, Komui wants to see Allen and the Noah's…. and no one else." Lavi stated looking at Kanda.

"Tch fine, Allen go to Komui's office alright….?" Kanda said while setting the boy down. Allen walked out of the room as soon as he was down and walked out with Lavi's hand on his head between his cat ears. The Noah's followed them out. Kanda sighed and went to the empty dining hall to get breakfast.

"Komui-San….?" Allen asked quietly when he walked into Komui's room; Lavi and the Noah's were right behind him. Link and Rouvelier stood next to Komui who sat at his desk, and there was a coffin in the center of the room. "Lenalee…." Allen whispered as guilt and distraught came across his eyes, his knees gave out and he fell to his knees as tears rolled down his face.

"Allen…." Komui looked up from his sisters coffin and looked at the distraught and guilt stricken boy. Lavi picked Allen up and brought him over next to Lenalee's coffin and closer to Komui. Allen flinched away from the coffin but was stopped by Link who grabbed Allen's arms and forced him to stand still.

"Allen I need to know in detail what happened while the Fourteenth controlled you." Komui said.

"His name is Lirit." Road said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Komui asked.

"Y'all keep saying the Fourteenth, his name is Lirit!!!!" Road said harshly. "And wouldn't that girls coffin be enough explanation for you!!!!?" Road continued. Komui slammed his hands on the desk and stood up glaring at the Noah's.

"Shut up little girl!!!! I didn't want to hear it from you!!" Komui hissed out angrily. Allen tried to flinch away from Komui but was stopped when a piece of cloth covered his nose and mouth, he moaned loudly before passing out.

"Komui we are leaving now…." Rouvelier said while walking towards the door.

"What the fuck Rouvelier!!!!? This wasn't a part of the agreement!!" Komui said while looking at Allen worriedly. The small boy had been thrown carelessly over Link's shoulder.

"Allen will no longer be coming here, it's been proven that he is a Noah, and he is dangerous to the Order, he killed Miss. Lee did he not?" Rouvelier said leaving the room with Link. Komui sighed and sat back down, Road suddenly on his desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? LIRIT TOLD US WHAT THAT MAN'S DONE TO ALLEN AND YOUR GOING TO JUST LET HIM TAKE ALLEN!?" Road screamed. Lavi had mysteriously vanished from the room.

"YU!!!!" Lavi screamed as he started running around the order looking for the samurai.

"Baka Usagi, don't call me that!!!!" Kanda yelled coming out from the dinning hall.

"OHH YU!!!! HELP THEY"VE TAKEN ALLEN!!!!" Lavi started panicking.

"WHAT!!!! WHO FUCKING TOOK MOYASHI!!!!?" Kanda screamed with murder in his eyes.

"Rouvelier and Link…." Lavi said backing up a little.

"WHY THE FUCK DID THEY TAKE HIM? HE'S ALREADY EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE!! HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE RUINED!!!!" Kanda started racing to Komui's office. "KOMUI WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!" Kanda was about to continue, then he saw Lenalee's coffin the Noah's looking pissed. "DID ALLEN SEE HER COFFIN!!??" Kanda demanded to know. When no one answered he grabbed Lavi's shoulders and shook him and yelled at him.

"YES YU HE DID!!!!" Lavi said getting out of the samurais suddenly slack grip.

"And you brought him right next to it!!" Road glared at Lavi.

"BAKA USAGI!!!!" Kanda screamed while drawing Mugen and pointing it at Lavi's throat.

"Kanda calm down this instant!!" Komui ordered harshly.

"Supervisor….?" Lavi asked.

"I've thought about it, and its better for Rouvelier to take care of Allen then us, that Noah could kill more Exorcist and where would we be in the war without our exorcist!?" Komui said.

"LIRIT WOULDN'T HARM ANOTHER SOUL AS LONG AS HE LIVED!!!! He only did that so Allen would stop dying in his own mind!!!!" Road screamed while grabbing Komui's shoulders and shaking him.

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT NOAH!!!!" Komui screamed at Road. "Its better safe then sorry and being safe means that Allen has to disappear!" Road looked at Komui in shock before letting go of the man and walking back to Tyki.

"Komui….THEY ARE GOING TO FUCKING DESTROY ALLEN!!!! HE'S ALREADY ON THE VERGE OF INSANITY!!!! AND NOW HE IS FOR SURE GOING TO SHATTER!!!!" Kanda said slamming his hands on  
Komui's desk; Lavi was trying to hold the samurai back. There was a bang and the door opened, a ghostly figure stood there in the doorway.

"Nii-San….why did that man take Rouvelier!!!!" The figure asked.

"Lenalee….!!" Komui said shell shocked.

"Oi isn't that the exorcist that Lirit killed!!!!?" Road asked backing into Tyki. The figure was indeed Lenalee, or rather Lenalee's ghost.

"NII-SAN ANSWER ME!!!!" Lenalee asked.

"Lenalee, his Noah KILLED you, there shouldn't need to be any other reason!!!!" Komui explained as the ghost floated over to him.

"SO YOUR GOING TO MAKE ALLEN SUFFER?!" Lenalee said screaming.

"LENALEE I HAD NO CHOICE!! HE EITHER DIES OR GETS INTERROGATED!!" Komui screamed back at her in desperation.

"Oi Lenalee's ghost." Kanda said calmly but with murder in his eyes. Lenalee's ghost twisted around to face Kanda.

"What?" She said.

"Let's take him back, they can't have left the Order yet!" Kanda said with a smirk on his face. The Noah's looked at each other and smiled.

"See you in a minute Exorcists!!" Road said as her and Tyki vanished.

"Let's go Lavi, Lenalee!!" Kanda said as he left the room with Lavi and Lenalee behind him, they sprinted towards the sound of a newly started yelling.

"GIVE HIM BACK PIG!!" Road screamed at Link as Tyki pinned Rouvelier down.

"LINK DESTROY THEM!!" Rouvelier ordered. Link nodded and threw Allen down to the ground harshly, the boy remained passed out as his body hit the floor with a sickening thud.

"Oi Rouvelier, want to give him back now?!" Kanda said appearing behind Link as Lavi grabbed Link's hands.

"No way in hell Exorcist!!" Rouvelier said. Lenalee appeared in front of the man and glared at him. "Miss. Lee!!"

"Heh, stupid man, I hated you before, but now I just despise you!! I can't believe you would take Allen from his home!!" Lenalee said. Tyki backed up and walked to Road who had Allen's head on her lap and was stroking his cat ears gently.

"But how, he killed you, you should hate him!!" Rouvelier said shocked.

"No, that Noah killed me, Allen didn't!!" Lenalee said before kicking Rouvelier into the wall.

"Miss. Lee…." Rouvelier whispered as the ghost lifted him up, murder in her eyes. Kanda watched in shock, Lavi was to busy trying to stop Link from moving to really notice.

"MALCOLM C. ROUVELIER!! I FORBID YOU FROM EVER ENTERING THIS PLACE AGAIN!! IF I FIND YOU OR ANYONE RELATED TO YOU, THEY WILL BE KILLED INSTANTLY!!" Lenalee said scarily, Kanda even took a step back and Lavi finally looked up seeing as Link had stopped moving. Lenalee threw Rouvelier onto a boat and then grabbed Link and threw him on top of Rouvelier before kicking the boat away as it set sail down the river.

"Lenalee, THAT WAS KICK ASS AMAZING!!" Lavi said shocked.

"OI SHUT UP!! Allen is waking up…." Road said softly. Kanda raced over to the boy and scooped him into his arms, the small boy opened his eyes, the gray was bleak and empty.

"Kanda…." He whispered.

"Kanda let me see him really quick…." Lenalee said softly, she walked over to Kanda and took Allen from him, even though she was a ghost she held him tightly like a mother would to her child.

"L-L-Lenalee…." Allen said shocked, he tried to get away, guilt and distress evident in his eyes.

"Allen, it was NOT your fault that I died…. Okay….Lirit did it, not you…. And I forgive Lirit…. He did it to save you from yourself…." Lenalee held the boy closer.

"Lenalee…." The small boy whispered again as tears came running down his face, but his eyes were no longer empty and guilt stricken.

"I need to go now, but I swear I'll keep that bastard man away from this place!" Lenalee said giving Allen back to Kanda. She vanished with a gust of wind after, leaving two Noah's and three shocked exorcists standing there shocked.

"Kanda…." Allen started, he moaned softly.

"Moyashi what's wrong??!" Kanda asked. Blood started to seep through his clothes, the blood coming from where Road had stabbed him with her candles on his chest.

"Um…. Oops…." Road said when she saw that.

"Let's get him to the…." Lavi started but stopped when he saw Kanda already racing to the infirmary.

"Well let's follow him…." Tyki spoke up. Lavi and Road nodded and followed after Kanda at a leisurely walk.

"Kanda relax!! His stitches just reopened!!" The Head Nurse said while wrapping bandages around Allen's chest, the newly sewn stitches in place. "Alright Mr. Walker, your all set…. Please try not to reopen them!" She continued. Allen nodded and went to put his shirt back on, it got stuck on one of his cat ears, he continued to struggle with it.

"Here let me help Moyashi!!" Kanda said while holding back a laugh. He pulled the shirt down for Allen.

"Its not funny!!!!" Allen glared at the boy, his cat ears no against his head angrily. Kanda smiled in relief, he put a hand between Allen's cat ears.

"I'm just happy you are yourself again!" Kanda said rubbing the small boys head gently. Allen's eyes were bright silver and no longer held any guilt in them, although the distress still remained, he wasn't like a corpse any more and actually seemed to have life in him.

"Kanda stop doing that please!" Allen said in a tone that said 'don't stop it feels nice'.

"Ahh Allen, your better I see!" Komui said walking into the room.

"Komui-San…." Allen said he shifted away from the man so slightly that not even Kanda noticed.

"So Rouvelier is finally gone from our lives!!!! All thanks to Lenalee huh?!" Komui said with a smile.

"Mm…." Allen whispered softly, his head going down and his bangs covered his eyes which were dull with distraught.

"Komui I'm taking Allen to the dining hall and from there the training hall so I can train!" Kanda said picking the boy up gently and walking out of the infirmary and to the dining hall where everyone was gathering for lunch. Kanda went and ordered soba, and Allen ordered large portions of everything. As the small boy struggled to follow Kanda to a table without spilling his food, Lavi and the Noah's walked in and went and sat at the table Kanda and Allen had just sat down at. The Noah's across from Allen, Lavi across from Kanda who was next to Allen.

"Yu what are you doing after this?" Lavi asked. Kanda went to stand up and strangle the redhead when a pair of thin arms wrapped around his waist and stopped him from moving.

"Please don't fight Kanda….not today anyway….PLEASE!" Allen said burying his head into Kanda's back.

"Alright Moyashi, whatever…." Kanda said sitting back down and putting his hand between Allen's cat ears and ruffling the boys hair.

"Its Allen…." The small boy muttered before digging into his mountain of food. Allen finished right before Kanda did, and they both stood up and went to leave for the training hall.

"Wait up Allen!" A voice stopped the small boy. Road and Tyki came up and each rested an arm on his head.

"We are coming with you, while I trust that ghost girl to keep Rouvelier away, I'm worried about some of the finders who might try and attack you!" Road said. Allen's eyes narrowed as he shook their arms off of his head before racing back to Kanda and taking the samurais hand in his. The two Noah's followed; Lavi also caught up and started talking to Kanda about something meaningless. Soon enough they reached the training hall, Kanda and Lavi went to the center to train and Tyki, Road, and Allen went off to the side and sat against a wall.

"Oi that looks like fun! Can I join?" Tyki asked once the two had started fighting, they both nodded and Tyki joined the training. Road and Allen watched intently trying to guess who would win, Road got bored quickly and joined them as well. Allen smiled at them lightly, he looked past them all and faintly saw his reflection in the window opposite of him, and he looked harder and saw Lirit standing there as well. Allen glared at his reflection as Lirit smiled softly, no one noticing the small boys glare. Kanda soon came over to rest quickly.

"Oi Moyashi having fun here all by yourself?!" Kanda teased lightly while panting.

"I'm fine!" Allen forced a smile.

"You want to train a little bit with us?" Kanda asked. Lavi, Road, and Tyki all heard Kanda and stopped fighting to listen.

"Can I?!" Allen asked happily.

"Just be careful….!" Kanda said, he grabbed Allen's hand and gently pulled the boy to his feet. "Don't need to reopen those stitches!!"

"But the wound is all gone now! It did take longer to heal then others, but only because it was such a deep wound…." Allen explained.

"Really now? Then in that case, you still have to be careful!!" Kanda said.

"Alright Kanda….!" Allen whined before following Kanda to Lavi and the two Noah's.

"Alright Allen, we aren't going easy on you!!" Road said lightly.

"Good!" Allen smiled happily as he stood behind Kanda a foot away. Lavi was next to Kanda and the Noah's were five feet in front of Kanda and Lavi. There were some blunt candles around Road, and some tease around Tyki.

"And….START!" Lavi said panting slightly. Instantly Allen vanished with a slight breeze, Kanda and Tyki started fighting and Lavi and road started fighting. Lavi was dodging her blunt candle with some difficulty, and Kanda was trying to land a blow on Tyki and was trying to avoid the tease.

"Oi Allen, this isn't fun without you here!!" Road whined as Lavi was hit by ten candles, he went flying backwards. Kanda was loosing to Tyki by a little bit as Road searched the room for the small cat boy exorcist. Lavi who was lying on his back, started looking up in the rafters, and didn't see anything until the last minute. Allen jumped down from the rafters, his legs straight, his tail wrapped around one leg, his arms above his head as he fell down on top of Road. He smirked; his canine teeth were a bit sharper and longer, as were his finger nails and his silver eyes were narrowed to slits. Kanda was pushed back by Tyki and landed next to Lavi panting.

"Oi shounen, this better be a good fight!" Tyki said as Allen jumped off of road quickly and landed on his feet, there was no white cloak in sight. Allen continued to smirk as a golden tint came into his eyes and a single stigma appeared on his forehead.

"AAlllleenn, no cheating now!!" Road teased as she saw the changes.

"You never specified any rules Road Onee-San!!" Allen said tapping into Lirit's powers. The Noah's and Allen started fighting, the fight lasted for ten minutes before Road was kicked back five feet, Allen went flying backwards as well as several candles hit him, he landed softly on the wall before attacking Tyki who just stepped out of the way and continued to block the small boys blows until Allen was exhausted.

"Allen we are stopping now!" Tyki said. Allen glared but fell backwards to the floor exhausted, he shut his eyes and relaxed. Kanda walked up to the boy and picked him up, the cat innocence had deactivated.

"Let's take a shower and go to bed!" Kanda said taking Allen off to his room. "Noah's you go back to Allen's room, lock the door and don't leave the room until we come get you in the morning. They nodded and left, Lavi went to go to his room to shower as well. Kanda continued to walk to his room, once there he set Allen down and went to shower, he finished quickly and told Allen to go shower. The boy nodded and showered quickly, coming back out in pajamas and wet hair. He and Kanda curled up in the bed, Kanda pulled the small boy close as they fell asleep quickly.

_Shiki: I DID IT!!!!_

_Rima: Hey I helped!!!!_

_Shiki: Yes you did…._

_Rima: We finally got this up for you guys!! Sorry it took so long!! So what did you think of Lenalee's ghost? Rouvelier and Link TRYING to take Allen away, and the training?!?!?!_

_Shiki: Hoped you all loved it, and we'll hurry with the next chapter!!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Shiki: Here it is chapter 12!!!!_

"Oi Shounen wake up…." A Voice called to the two sleeping Exorcists. Kanda opened his eyes and sat up quickly, he saw Tyki smoking in a chair and Road sitting at the window looking at the rising sun.

"Tyki….go away…." Allen muttered sleepily, he curled up and tried to get back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!!" Road jumped up on the bed and picked Allen up by the back of his shirt. "Wake up Allen!!" Allen opened his eyes and made a choking noise, Kanda took Allen from Road quickly.

"You were choking him stupid Noah!!" Kanda yelled at her. Road sighed and went back to the window.

"What's today's plan?" Tyki asked calmly.

"Komui said something about a mission didn't he….?" Allen asked while rubbing his eyes.

It had been several months since Lenalee's ghost had forbidden Rouvelier from ever entering the Order, and no one had seen the man since. Lenalee's ghost showed up every now and then, which made everyone happier. Allen had convinced the Order that Tyki and Road were really on their side, and everyone was more at ease then before. Allen was slowly recovering from his depression and trauma, but still avoided any topic on Lenalee or Lirit. The Fourteenth Noah hadn't taken over Allen even once during those months, sometimes during training Allen would tap into Lirit's strength to help with the training(and to help him win). The two Noah's were apart of the Dark Order family and were sent on missions with other Exorcist every now and then. Lavi was happier now that he saw Lenalee every once in awhile.

"Yeah he did…." Kanda yawned slightly before standing up. "I'm going to change…. So Noah's out!"

"Alright touchy…." Road stood back up and left the room with Tyki. Kanda sighed and went to the bathroom, he took a five minute shower and put his clothes on, the black and red Exorcist coat going over his clothes, when he walked back out Allen had new clothes on, but was sleeping again on the bed. Kanda smiled softly at Allen's sleeping face, he walked over and pulled Allen's tail, waking the small boy up instantly.

"Kanda what the hell!!? I was sleeping!!" Allen yelled pulling his tail close.

"We have to go see Komui remember?!" Kanda smirked and ruffled the boys' hair. Allen glared at the samurai before he jumped off of the bed and walked to the door.

"Well let's go BaKanda!!" Allen teased before sprinting out of the room with a smile on his face.

"BAKA MOYASHI!!" Kanda smiled happily, he was overjoyed that Allen was starting to act more like himself, everyday he got better. He stood up and raced after Allen, soon catching up to the small boy. He picked Allen up and held him tightly as they sprinted to Komui's office. Once there, he set Allen down and they entered the office.

"Komui-San what type of mission is it?!" Allen asked sounding excited; he walked quickly over to Komui's desk with a spring in his step.

"A long one Allen-Kun!" Komui smiled and leaned over his desk so he could ruffle Allen's hair, the small boy glared at Komui, everyone seemed to be ruffling his hair these days.

"How long Komui?" Kanda sat down and motioned for Allen to come sit next to him. Allen walked over to the couch and sat next to Kanda, who placed his hand between the smaller boy's cat ears.

"It really depends on you two, but between a month to three months….if it goes over three we'll send Road and Tyki to fetch you." Komui stated.

"THAT long!!!!" Allen said shocked.

"Yes Allen-Kun THAT long…." Komui smiled at the little boy.

"So where are we going?" Kanda asked.

"You two are going to Russia!" Komui smiled.

"Russia….BUT ITS COLD THERE!!!!" Allen whined.

"Get over it Moyashi!!" Kanda smirked.

"Alright, I'll have a finder give you the details on the train; you need to leave as soon as you can!" Komui stated.

"Bye bye Komui-San!! See you when we get back!!" Allen smiled before standing up and walking calmly to the door, Kanda looked at Komui before following the small boy.

"Allen wait up please…." Kanda said catching up to the boy.

"Something seems wrong with Komui-San…." Allen murmured coming to a stop, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Komui will be fine, now let's go get ready to leave, say out goodbyes and leave, okay?" Kanda said stopping in front of the boy and kneeling in front of him.

"Kay!!" Allen said looking up with a smile on his face. Allen and Kanda hurried back to Kanda's room, packed their bags and went to the training hall, where Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Bookman, Chaoji, and the Noah's were sparring.

"YUUUUUUU!!" Lavi said stopping his fight and going to hug Kanda tightly.

"Baka Usagi stay away!!" Kanda drew Mugen and pointed it at Lavi.

"Allen-Kun do you and Kanda-San have a mission?" Miranda asked catching sight of their bags.

"Mm!!" Allen smiled at them, his eyes shut.

"Allen-Kun be careful alright?!" A Voice said behind Allen. The small boy twisted around and saw Lenalee's ghost.

"Kay Lenalee…." Allen forced a smile on his face.

"ALLEN!!!!" Road hugged the small boy tightly. "Be vveerryy careful!!"

"Road let him go, your gonna kill him!" Tyki said. "But Allen please be careful!"

"Moyashi….!!" A voice said. Allen twisted around, ready to kill the person who called him that, he saw Lavi hiding behind Kanda.

"Lavi…." Allen glared. "IT'S ALLEN!!!!" Kanda stepped to the side with a smile on his face and let Allen kick the red head.

"Let's go little Moyashi, the train will be leaving soon…." Kanda placed his hand between the small boy's cat ears. Allen's eyes narrowed but he didn't try to injure the samurai.

"Oi Yu, how come Allen doesn't attack you!!?" Lavi asked from his spot on the floor.

"Cuz I love Kanda…." Allen whispered just loud enough for the room to hear. Everyone stared at Allen, the boy's face was a deep red, he quickly grabbed his bag and Kanda's hand before hurrying to the docks, Kanda followed behind in a daze, his bag in his hand.

"Did Allen just say…?" Lavi whispered.

"Awwwwwwwww!!!!" Lenalee and Miranda said.

"That was too cute!!" Lenalee said like a crazed fan girl.

"Oi Tyki let's tease Allen when he gets back!!" Road said.

"Sure thing Road!!" Tyki smiled.

"Moyashi, slow down!" Kanda grabbed Allen before he could walk into the river.

"Oh….oops!" Allen smiled nervously. The two got into the boat and sailed off to the train station. The two of them rode in complete silence. They reached the dock next to the train station and grabbed their bags.

"Allen….did you really say that….? Or was it Lirit….?" Kanda asked as they got off the boat.

"It was me…." Allen whispered nervously. "But I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean who would love me…." Allen whispered the last part. They had hopped onto the train and were in their cabins at this point. Kanda grabbed Allen's shoulders once the door shut.

"Allen, it's impossible not to love you…." Kanda hugged the small boy tightly.

"But Kanda, I'm stuck in a freakin five year old body!!" Allen tried to get out of the older mans grip.

"Then I'll have Komui fix that as soon as we get back….!!" Kanda whispered tightening his grip.

"Really….?" Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around Kanda; his cheeks flushed and cat ears against his head.

"Really, I promise!" Kanda smiled.

"You said my name…." Allen said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah I did…." Kanda stood up with Allen in his arms; he sat down and started rubbing Allen's back. "Let's get some extra sleep; we should get our strength up while we're stuck on here!"

"Hey, why didn't we take the Ark….?" Allen asked sleepily.

"Who knows….?" Kanda smirked and rested his head on the wall, Allen rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, and both were smiling happily. "Maybe because we wouldn't be here if we did…."

"Yeah, that's the reason why…." Allen smiled.

"Goodnight Moyashi…. I truly love you…." Kanda whispered. Allen blushed even more and smiled.

"I do to Kanda…." Allen yawned and shut his eyes slowly, sleep slowly took over both Exorcists.

_Rima: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!! THAT WAS TOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!_

_Shiki: RIMA!! GO JOIN MIRANDA AND LENALEE'S GHOST!!_

_Rima: fine….-pouts and walks off-_

_Shiki: Okay so now that I can think, what did you guys think? Do you agree with Rima, Miranda, and Lenalee's ghost that it was cute? OR would you want to tease the two lovers like Road and Tyki?? Sorry if it seemed rushed!!!! Until next time!!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Shiki: Here it is!! Chapter 13!! Thanks to the one person who helped me at 3 in the morning!!!! You know who you are!!_

_Rima: Sigh….such a night owl….oh well!! I hope you guys enjoy this!!!!_

Kanda watched Allen sleep peacefully, they had been on the blasted train for a few days now, and it was steadily getting colder, and seeing how it was the middle of December, things could only get colder. Kanda heard a sneeze and saw Allen sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Kanda….?" Allen whispered wearily.

"Yeah little Moyashi?" Kanda stood up and went and sat down next to Allen, he pulled the boy close." HOLY SHIT!! Allen you are freezing!!" Kanda hugged the boy tighter and rubbed his hands on Allen's arms.

"Kanda I'm fine…." Allen tried to pull away; his attempts were weak and feeble.

"Tch, stop moving…." Kanda put his forehead on Allen's." You have a fever….stay here; I'll get you something warm to eat!" Kanda smiled and let go of Allen before leaving the compartment and going to find something warm for his little Moyashi to eat.

"BaKanda…. I told him I'm fine…." Allen whispered before lying back down on the soft bench, he shut his eyes and fell back into the abyss of sleep.

_Allen was walking through the snow, when he tripped over a tree root. He went to get back up but a searing pain tore through his right leg, he screamed in agony._

"_Konbawa Allen Walker!" The earl said behind the boy._

"_E-Earl…." Allen got up, ignoring the searing pain in his leg._

"_Finally the Black Order is destroyed!!" The earl grinned madly while laughing._

"_WHAT!!?" Allen twisted around and saw The Black Order in flames, dead bodies surrounding it._

"_And the fight you had with that samurai Exorcist!! Quite splendid!!!! I never thought you would actually kill him, and those two traitor Noah's!! Wonderful job Allen!!" The Earl vanished then._

"_Allen…." Lenalee's ghost came up behind him._

"_Lenalee!!" Allen went to hug the ghost girl._

"_ALLEN HOW COULD YOU DESTROY MY HOME!!?" The Ghost girl grabbed Allen's throat and started choking him._

"_Lenalee…." Allen started struggling._

"_YOU KILLED LAVI, KANDA, MIRANDA, KRORY, JERRY, ALL THE FINDERS, TYKI, ROAD,AND KANDA AND NII-SAN!!!! ALLEN HOW COULD YOU!!" Lenalee screamed at him, she tightened her grip on the small boy's neck, she started kicking him in his chest. Allen started coughing out blood as his ribs cracked and pierced his lungs._

"_Lenalee…. Stop…." Allen muttered._

"_Moyashi…." A voice called. Lenalee continued choking Allen, although her kicking's had stopped._

"_Oi Moyashi!!" The voice called again._

"_Who's there…." Allen muttered weakly._

"_OI ALLEN!!!!" The Voice called urgently._

Allen's eyes bolted open, he saw Kanda standing over him protectively, his cobalt eyes filled with worry.

"Kanda…." Allen started crying, he grabbed Kanda and wrapped his arms around the elders neck.

"Allen calm down alright…. It was just a bad dream….Shhhhh…." Kanda started rubbing the small boys back soothingly.

"You called me Allen…." Allen whispered slightly pleased.

"Yes I did, now…. Please get some more rest…. You still have a fever…." Kanda pulled Allen into his lap and laid down, so Allen was on top of him. Allen blushed and rested his head on Kanda's chest as the samurai rubbed his back calmly.

"Goodnight Kanda…." Allen whispered.

"Goodnight Allen…." Kanda smiled and kissed Allen's forehead gently. The small boy blushed even deeper and shut his eyes. He was fast asleep in seconds, Kanda soon followed.

Kanda woke up first the next morning, when he saw Allen still sleeping peacefully; he smiled and didn't move, he trailed his fingers through the soft white hair. Allen slowly started purring at the gentle and pleasurable touch, the small boy opened his eyes and saw Kanda, he blushed a deep red.

"You hungry?" Kanda whispered.

"Yeah…." Allen said sitting up and getting off of Kanda, he sneezed once; a small coughing fit not lasting longer than a few seconds followed the sneeze.

"Hey, you just stay here…. Your food that I went to get you earlier is frozen by now; I'll go get you something warm to eat." Kanda stood up and once again left to go get warm food. When he came back with a piping hot bowl of soup, he gave it to Allen who welcomed the bowl gratefully; he dug in while trying to keep his hands warm.

"Thanks Kanda!" Allen smiled after finishing the soup.

"Sure little Moyashi!!" Kanda ruffled the smaller of the two's hair. Allen sneezed again, a longer coughing fit also followed. "Allen, you need to rest some more!!" Kanda tried to get Allen to lie down.

"No…." Allen hugged Kanda tightly and refused to let him go." I'm not resting anymore!!"

"Allen…. Please…. I don't want you getting hurt while we're on this mission…." Kanda put one hand on the boys head and the other on his back.

"Fine….but only a little but longer…." Allen huffed in defeat. He shut his eyes and rested his head on Kanda's shoulder, he quickly drifted back to sleep.

"Shit…. He's still burning up…." Kanda sighed, trying to decide whether to call Komui or not, he decided against it, if Road found out, she would use her door and come and snatch him back so he could get treated and leave Kanda alone on the mission. He sighed again before putting his head back and shutting his eyes, not falling asleep, but focusing on the sounds around him, the soft sounds of his lovers breathing, the trains engine, the wind howling past them, and so on. Kanda opened his eyes and say the sun rising in the east, realizing that they were almost at their destination.

"Ne Tyki…. I think something's wrong with Allen…." Road said to Tyki. They had sat down for lunch with Lavi, Krory, Miranda, and Lenalee's ghost was hovering by.

"What makes you say that Road?" Tyki asked calmly while looking through a book.

"Lirit's voice came into my head not to long ago, saying Allen was loosing strength….not quickly, but slowly…." Road whispered. Tyki dropped the book; it fell to the floor with a thud, the Exorcist looking at the small Noah girl. "But they should be in Russia by now!! So knowing Allen he probably has a cold!!" Road said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're probably right Road…." Tyki picked the book back up. Everyone went back to their conversations then.

_Shiki: There ya have it!!!! Chapter 13!!!! Sorry its so short….and sorry last chapter was so short too!!!! But im tired…..and this is the best I could think of for now!! Don't worry this story isn't ending any time soon!!!! Still have another big climax!!_

_Rima: SHIKI DON'T TELL THEM THAT!!_

_Shiki: -ignoring Rima- Until next time then guys!!!!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Shiki: Okay….so we are updating things as fast as we can!_

_Rima: If you guys want to see anything happen then let us know and we might just put it in!_

Allen woke to the sound of the train stopping; he looked up and saw Kanda smiling down at him.

"About time you woke up Moyashi!" Kanda said ruffling the boy's white hair.

"How long was I asleep….?" Allen said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"A few hours Moyashi, now, let's get off of this train and finish this mission so we can get home!" Kanda said standing up and putting Allen on the bench. Kanda grabbed both of their bags before picking Allen up again and resting the boy on his hip.

"Kanda you don't need to carry me!" Allen said attempting to get down.

"Baka Moyashi, the snow will come up to your chest!" Kanda said. Allen narrowed his eyes, he moved around so he was on Kanda's back.

"Let's go BaKanda!" Allen said pulling on Kanda's hair. Kanda sighed and mumbled something to soft for Allen's cat ears to pick up. "What was that!"

"Nothing nothing Moyashi!" Kanda smirked and walked out of the compartment and from there off of the train and into the snowy land that was Russia, both Exorcists were oblivious to the golden eyes that followed them silently. The snow hit them both with such ferocity that it almost knocked Allen off of Kanda's back and Kanda almost lost his footing, the snow was indeed deep and came up above Kanda's knees.

"Kanda it's cold!" Allen sniffed and tugged his coat closer to him.

"Hang on, we're almost to the Inn…." Kanda muttered, he was cold as well but hid it better then the smaller boy. Sure enough and another several minutes later and Kanda was stumbling into the slightly warmer Inn. He set Allen down and looked around, he spotted what seemed to be the owner, a woman behind a bar which housed several men.

"Well don't just stand there blocking the doorway! Come in come in!" The woman said looking at Kanda and Allen. Kanda walked to the woman, Allen trailing close behind, not liking the looks that he was getting from several drunken men.

"We need a room, we'll be here for several days, so as warm as you can get!" Kanda ordered.

"Honey, you, me, and everyone else in this room want a nice warm room! But it ain't happenin!" The woman said. "I'm Roza by the way. I own this fine establishment!" She smiled proudly.

"I'm Kanda and this is Allen, and we are from the Black Order." Kanda stated coolly.

"Ah, that explains the funny outfits!" Roza looked at Allen and smiled. "Even this little kid is an Exorcist? He seems kinda young!" Allen glared at Roza, his cat ears laid flat against his head and his tail swished back and forth angrily.

"So about that room?" Kanda said, he had noticed several men staring at Allen with lust filled eyes, most likely undressing the poor boy in their filthy minds, and he wanted to get them both to the safety of a room. "One with a good lock!" Kanda added. Allen stepped closer to Kanda and grabbed the fabric of the older mans coat in his hands tightly.

"Yeah I have a room…." Roza went to a corkboard that had several keys on it; she pulled a key off and handed it to Kanda. "Here, room number seven."

"Thank you very much…." Kanda picked the bags up again and walked towards the hallway that led to the rooms, he heard a crash and a whimper, and he twisted around when he heard his name being called.

"KANDA!" Allen screamed. When Kanda twisted around, he saw Allen in the grip of one the more drunk men.

"Now now little boy….no need to scream…. We'll have plenty of fun together!" The man said lazily, he put his hand under Allen's shirt and used his other hand to bring Allen's face towards his.

"Back off you piece of shit!" Kanda said, he had taken Mugen out and was glaring with enough force to make everyone but Roza run out of the Inn. The man looked at Kanda and smirked, his drunken brain not being able to comprehend that he was about to be murdered if he didn't put Allen down.

"Oh is this little boy you're whore?" The man started. Allen bit the guy's hand, the guy let go of Allen in surprise. The small boy ran and hid behind Kanda and smirked, for once he wanted to see Kanda beat the shit out of someone. Kanda brought his sword up to the mans throat once Allen was safely behind him.

"What were you saying!" Kanda asked glaring coldly.

"N-nothing sir!" The man finally being able to comprehend he was in mortal danger, ran out of the Inn screaming like a scared girl.

"Allen are you okay!" Kanda said worried after sheathing Mugen and kneeling down in front of the smaller boy. Allen was busy laughing his ass off.

"Kanda that was hilarious! Did you see the guys face when he realized you were that close to murdering him!" Allen said trying to stop laughing; he currently had tears coming from his eyes.

"Allen….are you okay!" Kanda asked again. Allen stopped laughing once he heard his name, he got all serious.

"To be honest…. I was scared out of my mind….but yeah I'm fine…." Allen said.

"Good…." Kanda sighed and picked the bags up again. "Stay close, you never know what….or who could pop out!" Allen nodded and stuck close to Kanda until they were safely in their room, and of course no one relaxed until Kanda had locked the door and made sure the windows were bolted shut and locked as well.

"Man….there's no sun….and it's only two!" Allen said looking out the window at the dark outside snowstorm.

"Baka Moyashi, of course there's no sun! We are in the northern part of Russia and it's the middle of winter and there's a bloody snowstorm!" Kanda teased from the full sized bed.

"Kanda why are we here again….?" Allen asked.

"Komui sent us on a mission…." Kanda's eyes were now shut as he lay there on the bed peacefully.

"But what is the mission about….?" Allen asked again, his silver eyes shinning in the dark. Kanda sat up as he realized something.

"Now that you mention it, didn't Komui say that he would have the finder tell us everything?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen a finder at all since we got on the train!" Allen said.

"That's somewhat worrisome…." Kanda said. Allen looked outside and suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain, there was the sound of liquid hitting the floor.

"Allen?" Kanda was at Allen's side in a second, he pulled the boy onto his lap and lifted his head so he could see Allen's eyes. The stigma had appeared and the eyes were gold.

"No Lirit…." Lirit said sitting up and wiping the blood form his forehead with his sleeve.

"What do you want….?" Kanda asked coldly.

"Well Allen wouldn't share with you that I had more own opinion on what was going on and it's an important theory, so I took over temporarily!" Lirit said.

"Well what is it?" Kanda asked.

"The Earl and remaining Noah's are tracking you, and this is all a plot to kill or get me to switch to their side…." Lirit said. "They were following you while you two were walking to this Inn, and most likely have been following you since you left the Order!"

"Fuck…." Kanda muttered.

"But it's only a theory, so it might now be true!" Lirit said before wincing. "Now I need to go…." He sagged into Kanda, the stigma vanished and the eyes changed back to silver.

"Allen….we should go back to the order…." Kanda said blankly, he looked out the window.

"Kanda it's okay! Lirit said himself that it was only a theory!" Allen said. He sneezed and put his head on Kanda's chest.

"It's better safe then sorry Allen!" Kanda said, desperation to go back was dripping from his voice.

"Kanda.…fine….we'll leave tomorrow morning…." Allen muttered.

"Thank you Allen…." Kanda smiled and ruffled the boys white hair. "Now let's head to bed…."

"But its only two!" Allen protested.

"Yes….but you are still sick!" Kanda stood up with Allen in his arms and went back to the bed; he pulled the covers back before crawling under them with Allen.

"Fine…." Allen grumbled, he curled up to Kanda as the Japanese man pulled the covers up so they could stay warm.

"Sweet dreams Moyashi!" Kanda said, he started running his fingers through Allen's hair, the smaller boy purred and shut his eyes, he fell asleep in minutes weather from being sick or from something else Kanda did not know. Kanda lay awake for hours, just watching Allen sleep, when the clock read eleven he shut his eyes and also fell asleep.

_Shiki: okay so this is the end of the fourteenth chapter!_

_Rima: Shiki don't lie!_

_Shiki: fine I lied people…. I had to do something for the few hours they slept and I didn't want to just put 'Kanda woke up the next morning and blah blah blah….' So I put this! So keep reading!_

When Kanda woke at five the next morning, Allen was still sleeping (like any NORMAL person would be at five a.m.!) soundly. Kanda smiled and got out of the bed, being careful to not wake him, once out of the bed he looked out the window and saw someone who he had prayed and prayed and hoped and hoped that he wouldn't see today, but of course luck and god currently weren't on his side. Kanda unsheathed Mugen silently before walking out of the room and to the barren landscape outside the Inn, where he confronted the Earl and the remaining Noah's.

"Earl….Noah's…." Kanda hissed out while taking a fighting stance.

"Exorcist-Sama, please move aside and we won't harm you! We just came for Allen Walker!" The Earl said with a chuckle. "Well we might not harm you!"

"No way in hell am I letting Allen go with you jackasses!" Kanda spat out. David and Jasdero glanced at each other and then the Earl.

"Earl can we please fight him! He needs to be put in his place!" David said pissed.

"Yeah, please Earl!" Jasdero asked.

"No no, let the akuma handle him!" The Earl said calmly. David and Jasdero kicked at the snow and glared at Kanda.

"Tch, like any akuma can defeat me! I told you once and I'll say it again. I will NOT allow you to come any closer to Allen!" Kanda glared.

"We'll see about that Exorcist!" The Earl said. Several level fours appeared and looked at Kanda happily like children getting candy. Kanda looked between the level fours and mentally cursed, there was no way he could defeat six level fours and come out alive, but nevertheless he must, for Allen's sake.

"Hmmmm….are you sure you want to do this Exorcist? We could always let you live….barely!" One of the level fours said before giggling.

"Tch, I'll be the one doing the killing!" Kanda smirked and charged at the level four that had spoken. It easily evaded Kanda's attack and punched Kanda in his stomach, sending him flying backwards. "Fuck…." Kanda stood back up and took his fighting stance up again. Everyone heard the creak of a door opening, and they all looked to the opening door to the Inn, the akuma aimed at the door and Kanda watched the door warily.

"Kanda….what's going on….?" A half asleep Allen asked walking out rubbing his eyes. He fell down into the snow as a coughing fit overtook him; his fever had taken a turn for the worse. His eyes were glassy and his usual pale skin was whiter then the snow, a sickly color.

"Get him!" The Earl said. At those two words, the akuma and Kanda raced towards Allen. Allen looked up as cold hands grabbed him.

_Shiki: I really am evil aren't I!_

_Rima: I'm sorry for the cliffy….-all depressed-_

_Shiki: Come on Rima cheer up! Now let's take a vote! Who thinks that one of the akuma got him first, and who thinks that Kanda got to him first? If you don't vote then I'm not writing anymore cuz I won't have any more inspiration! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Shiki: Here it is! The long awaited (or will be long awaited by the time we post this) continuation to last chapters cliffie! You all have voted and waited, well not all of you have voted but all of you have waited! And without further ado, I would like to thank all of those that have supported us! Here let me list them all!_

_Rima: SHIKI! YOU ARE PURE EVIL!_

_Shiki: Hehe! Yeah I am!_

_Rima: You are prolonging this chapter and making it sound like it's the end!_

_Shiki: True true, okay now here's chapter 15! And it is NOT the end!_

Allen looked up as cold hands grabbed his shoulders; he looked through his watery and fevered eyes and saw the level 4 akuma staring at him with cold and uncaring eyes.

"Hehe, stupid exorcist!" It said picking Allen up and flying back to the Earl. As soon as the akuma had picked Allen up, Kanda had stopped moving, he glared daggers at the Noah's.

".Back!" Kanda hissed at them.

"No no Exorcist! No rude behavior!" The Akuma holding Allen said as one of the other akuma's pointed its gun at Allen. "He won't die easily, but he sure will feel it!"

"Don't hurt him!" Kanda said, desperation leaking into his voice.

"Oh we won't! As long as you cooperate Exorcist!" The Earl said coldly.

"What do you want from me?" Kanda spat out.

"I want the destruction of the Black Order to happen, and I want YOU to do it!" The Earl smiled. It was silent for several minutes, when a scream of agony pierced it.

"STUPID EXORCSIT!" The akuma who had been holding Allen said before it destructed. Allen had activated his cat innocence and was busy glaring at the Earl.

"You stupid fucked up Noah!" Allen hissed.

"You'll pay for that shorty!" David said pointing his gun at Allen. The smaller boy grinned and vanished into the deep snow..

"WHERE DID THE EXORCIST GO? FIND HIM!" The akuma said as they started shooting at the ground, causing snow to be thrown into the air. Kanda winced at every shot, and when blood wasn't mixed with the snow he would breathe a sigh of relief. This went on for several minutes, eventually David and Jasdero joined in on the shooting, they caused the snow to melt when ever one of their red bullets hit the ground. Another several minutes later and blood started turning the snow red.

"Hey Earl someone got him!" Jasdero said happily.

"Find him and bring me him!" The Earl said. The akuma and Kanda once again raced to where the small boy was, or rather they raced to where the blood was coming from, Allen jumped from the snow and grabbed Kanda.

"Kanda let's go!" Allen said frantic.

"Moyashi are you alright!" Kanda asked searching the boy for any wounds, not seeing any he relaxed the tiniest bit.

"I'm fine now LET'S GO!" Allen yelled as a door to the Ark appeared. A hand grabbed Allen's shoulder and tugged him off of Kanda, the boy twisted around and saw the Earl.

"Allen Walker is not going anywhere!" The Earl hissed. Kanda unsheathed Mugen again and glared icily at the Earl again.

"KANDA JUST GO!" Allen screamed from an akuma's grasp, another one shot Allen several times, quieting the boy of words, but making him scream in agony.

"ALLEN!" Kanda said getting ready to attack.

"NO! GET ROAD AND TYKI!" Allen yelled before getting shot again, this time after his screams stopped, he didn't say anything.

"What are Road and Tyki doing with the Order!" David asked.

"They betrayed us!" The Earl said too quickly.

"Who betrayed who now Earl….?" A small and weak voice asked. "Let go of me you filthy Akuma…." Allen said.

"Noah-Sama!" The level 4 let go of Allen instantly. The small boy coughed out blood and stood up and looked at the Earl, golden eyes and seven stigma on him.

"Fourteenth!" The Earl spat out.

"No, it's Lirit, didn't I tell you that when you wakened me?" Lirit said. "Jasdero, David, Lulu Bell….The Earl betrayed Tyki and Road, leaving them to die….do you really want to stay with him now?"

"Master is this true?" Lulu Bell asked.

"He's the Fourteenth, of course its not true!" The Earl said, he snapped his fingers and the level fours grabbed Kanda and made sure he couldn't move.

"KANDA!" Lirit said looking at the samurai.

"Kill the Exorcist!" The Earl said. A single level four raised its gun and started shooting at Kanda.

"KANDA!" Lirit started running to the samurai, but his wounds from before hadn't healed so he just fell to the ground coughing blood.

_**Back at the Order**_

"Hey Tyki….do you feel that…." Road asked as she leaned on the wall for support.

"Yeah I do, but do you also hear Lirit's voice?" Tyki asked rubbing his temples.

"I do now…." Road winced as if someone was yelling.

"Hey Noah's what's wrong?" Lavi asked walking up to them.

"I think Lirit is in trouble…." Road said.

"Then that means Allen is in trouble!" Lenalee said floating up to them. "I'll get all the Exorcist!" She vanished and went to collect the remaining Exorcist in the building.

"I hope it nothing to serious…."Tyki said. "Road get a door ready, we'll need to get to them quickly." Road nodded and a door appeared.

"Okay they are coming!" Lenalee said appearing minutes later. Soon after Miranda, Krory, Bookman, and Marie came running up.

"Okay let's go then!" Lavi said. They all walked through the door and hopped like Tyki, that it was nothing serious that they were walking into.

_**Russia**_

"Now Fourteenth, you are gonna come with me, and your either going to watch your friend die and then you'll join us, or you can let your friend live and join us so you can kill him later!" The Earl said lifting Lirit up by his neck. Lirit was clawing at the Earls' hand with his sharpened nails, but it didn't seem to change anything, in fact all of the injuries healed in seconds. Lirit started gasping from the lack of air reaching his lungs, he glanced at Kanda whose injuries were starting to heal but he was lying in the snow with his eyes open but unable to move to help him.

"No….just leave us alone…." Lirit gasped out. His eyes flickered to silver for a second before staying gold.

"Ahhh, Allen Walker is trying to take control is he not?" The Earl smiled. The hand holding Lirit's neck started glowing pink and seconds later the small boy was thrown several feet backwards.

"Moyashi!" Kanda said as loudly as he could, he attempted to stand but failed and just fell back onto the ground. Lirit opened his eyes, they were silver again.

"I'll kill you…." Allen whispered trying to stand up, he also failed and sank into the snow exhausted as his injuries and fever caught up with him, and blood seeped into the snow around him quickly as his eyes shut. There was a bright light and Tyki, Road, Lavi, Miranda, Krory, Bookman, and Marie appeared.

"Allen-Kun!" Miranda said as she raced to the small boy, Marie picked Kanda up and brought him close to Allen. "Time Record, Time Out!" Miranda said once Kanda was close to her, the yellowish dome appeared and covered her, Kanda, Allen, and Marie.

"Kanda lay still!" Marie said trying to get Kanda to lay down.

"Dammit Marie don't tell me what to do!" He shoved Marie away from him and crawled closer to Allen. "Is he okay! Will he be okay!"

"Kanda-San I don't know! There are so many wounds!" Miranda said looking Allen over. "We need to get him back to the Order he's barely breathing! Marie go and get Road!" Marie nodded and left the dome and entered the war zone that was outside of it.

As soon as Road and Tyki had seen Allen lying on the ground bloody and completely helpless, they flew into a fit of rage.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! SURE LEAVING US TO FEND FOR OURSELVES WAS BAD ENOUGH! BUT TO GO FAR ENOUGH TO ATTEMPT TO KILL HIM!" Road screamed at the Earl, getting closer to him at every word. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She lunged to attack him, but strings stopped her. "MARIE STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I'M GONNA KILL THIS BASTARD!"

"Road calm down! If you don't get Allen to the Order now he is going to die!" Marie said. His words snapped Road out of her rage; she looked at Tyki and then the Exorcist.

"Kick his ass for me and Allen!" She said before running into the dome to help Miranda.

"Road thank goodness you listened for once!" Miranda said happily once Road was there.

"Allen looks bad!" Road said dropping to her knees by Allen, she pulled the boy close but stopped when more blood seeped through his coats and a moan escaped his mouth.

"We need to get him back to the Order!" Miranda said. "Kanda-San can you stand?"

"Yes I'm fine!" Kanda stood up and looked at the two girls. Road stood as well and conjured up one of her doors again. Kanda picked Allen up carefully before following the small Noah into the door; Miranda followed and deactivated her Time Out.

"Good, now that they are gone…." Tyki turned and glared at the Earl once the dome vanished. "I can have at you and not worry about Allen's safety!"

"Tyki-Pon….this is actually goodbye for now!" The Earl smirked and vanished with the akuma's. Lulu Bell vanished after them and David and Jasdero hesitated.

"David, Jasdero you don't have to live with him! Come and join us!" Tyki said walking towards the twins.

"But Tyki…." Jasdero started.

"Well the Order seems a lot nicer then the earl right now so fine!" David said pissed off. "I cant believe he almost killed Lirit…. I love that little guy!"

"Good choice! Now let's head home!" Tyki said calmly. Road's door reappeared and everyone walked through it and went back to the Order.

_Shiki: Okay that's the end of chapter 15! Hope you loved it! SO should Allen live or die?_

_Rima: LIVE!_

_Shiki: Rima this isn't your input! We need to know what the reviewers want! So tell us what you want to see and you might see it! Till next time guys!_


	16. Im Back

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
